Jefe Travieso
by Quiin94
Summary: Bella trabaja para el CEO Edwars Cullen en un editorial que pasara cuando el peor dia de su vida, complica mas cuando por error en vez de enviarl el correo a su amiga, lo manda a su jefe. ¿como lo tomara Edward?. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**SIPNOSIS**

 _Definitivamente no se suponía que le llegara ese correo..._

 **Asunto: Mi jefe.**

¿Ya te he dicho hoy que odio a mi jefe?

Sexy como el infierno o no, este pretencioso, arrogante, ESTÚPIDO me pidió que recogiera su ropa al segundo en que atravesé la puerta. Luego me dijo que necesitaba llevar su Jaguar a un autolavado que estaba a dieciséis kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, pero antes tenía que estar en una fila sin fin para comprar una especie de reloj de edición limitada de cientos de dólares.

Honestamente no puedo esperar a ver la mirada en su rostro dentro de dos meses cuando le diga que renunciaré a su compañía y que puede besar mi trasero. BESAR. MI. TRASERO.

Todas esas antiguas fantasías sobre él besándome con su "boca de perfección" o inclinándome sobre mi escritorio y llenándome con su polla terminaron. TERMINARON.

Tu mejor amiga,

Bella

PD: Por favor dime que tu día va mejor que el mío...

 **Asunto: Re: Mi jefe.**

No, no me has dicho que odias a tu "jefe" hoy, pero viendo que me has enviado este correo directamente, lo sé ahora...

Sí, te pedí que recogieras mi ropa al segundo en que llegaste a trabajar hoy (¿dónde está?), y te dije que llevaras mi Jaguar a un autolavado y que recogieras mi reloj de mil dólares. (Gracias por tomarte cinco horas para hacer algo que podía ser logrado en dos).

No tienes que esperar dos meses para ver la mirada en mi rostro cuando me digas que renunciarás. Estoy de pie fuera de tu oficina en este mismo instante. (Abre la puerta).

Sin comentarios sobre tus "fantasías", aunque dudo que "terminaran".

Tu jefe,

Edward

PD: Sí. Definitivamente mi día va mucho mejor que el tuyo...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1: EL JEFE**

Edward

 _Manhattan, Nueva York_

La última vez que mi rostro fue mostrado en la primera plana de un tabloide, el titular era al menos un poco cierto. Lo que estaba mirando actualmente en este momento era más que exagerado, incluso para alguien con una reputación escandalosa y sexual como la mía.

 _ **Playboy CEO de Cullen Publishing deja a una mujer llorando en el vestíbulo del hotel después de horas de sexo escandaloso en el balcón.**_

Revisé las páginas del National Enquirer, recorriendo los detalles de la llamada "fuente de confianza" mientras resistía la necesidad de rodar los ojos. Según ellos, yo había tenido relaciones sexuales con esta mujer en el penthouse de un hotel y simplemente la había sacado para poder acostarme con alguien más. Y según la mujer que había inventado claramente esta historia de mierda, dijo que mis palabras exactas para ella fueron: "Gracias por dejarme joder tu coño. Es hora de meterlo en alguien más. Puedes irte sola."

No se mencionó el hecho de que esta misma mujer fue recientemente condenada por mentir a un gran jurado en un caso de robo, pero la prensa amarilla nunca se interesa en la verdad. Sólo quieren vender periódicos.

Me las arreglé para ir a través de todo el artículo sin una reacción, pero no pude evitar reírme de la última línea: Los rumores ahora están mencionando que el CEO 'travieso' se dedica al sexo con dos mujeres diferentes cada día de la semana. Al parecer, mantiene un horario privado para su vida sexual.

Negué.

 _Sólo es una mujer diferente para cada día de la semana..._

Tirando la revista a la basura, recordé enviar un texto genérico a las mujeres que planeaba ver esta semana. Estaba Lisa el martes, Mariah el miércoles, Hannah el jueves y Tiffany el viernes.

 **Edward:** Espero verte esta semana.

Sus respuestas llegaron en sucesión exacta.

 **Lisa:** Espero verte también :)

 **Mariah:** No puedo esperar a follarte de nuevo...

 **Hannah:** Hazme saber si quieres cambiarlo a un día anterior :)

 **Tiffany:** En cualquier momento :)

Con unos minutos de sobra hasta mi reunión de las seis, puse una caja de novelas potenciales de primera plana en mi escritorio. Hice dos tazas de café y abrí nuevos blocs de notas. Entonces esperé impacientemente a mi asistente ejecutiva.

Había renunciado a que llegara temprano a cualquier cosa porque siempre iba con cinco minutos de retraso. Ella literalmente vivía al otro lado de la calle del edificio y nunca dejaba de sorprenderme con sus excusas sin fin de por qué no podía ser puntual.

A las seis y diez decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. Quince minutos después de las seis, me pregunté si mis pensamientos anteriores de que era la ayudante más incompetente que había tenido eran verdad, ya las seis y veinte cedí y llamé a su escritorio.

— ¿Sí, señor Cullen? —respondió en el primer cuadrilátero.

— ¿Olvidaste que se supone que debemos discutir las selecciones de invierno hoy? —pregunté—. Sabes lo que siento respecto las cosas que necesitan llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Lo siento mucho! Me dediqué a estos informes, pero estoy en camino.

Colgó y en cuestión de minutos entró en mi despacho llevando una caja de novelas asignadas. Lo puso en mi escritorio y se sentó frente a mí.

—Espere. —Levantó la mano—. Antes de empezar, ¿puedo preguntarle algo personal?

—No.

— ¿Y si es algo importante?

—No puede ser importante si es algo 'personal', porque no tienes derecho a saber nada de mi vida personal.

— ¿Es realmente tan malo como todos los tabloides dicen? —Alzó una ceja—. Como, ¿cuándo puede encontrar tiempo para dormir con tantas mujeres si siempre está aquí trabajando?

 _Podría haber jurado que le dije que no..._

Le di una mirada en blanco.

—Merezco saber con qué tipo de hombre estoy trabajando —dijo, cruzando los brazos—. Especialmente si ese hombre quiere que mantenga la verdad escondida sobre lo difícil que es trabajar para él.

— ¿Estás amenazando con chantajearme?

—No. —Sonrió—. Sólo quiero saber si su vida sexual es tan emocionante como la prensa lo hace parecer. De hecho, creo que es muy caliente, y fuera del registro, estoy totalmente dispuesta a mirar más allá de la política de no-fraternización si alguna vez quiere probarme —bajó la voz—. Puedo ser traviesa en el dormitorio, también. Puedo dejar que tengas mi coño, y puedes dejarme abandonada en el vestíbulo del hotel después si eso es lo que quieres.

 _Jesús..._

— ¿Podemos por favor empezar con el trabajo? —Rodé los ojos—. Necesito tus ideas sobre los títulos que te asignaron para que podamos enviarlos a la comercialización mañana.

— ¿Entonces, después de eso puedo irme?

 _No, después de eso puedo "despedirte"..._

—Sí. —Me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Qué opinas de lo último de Grisham?

— ¿Su último _qué_?

—Su último libro. —Señalé la caja que había traído, la copia avanzada de The Whistler—. Fue uno de los tres libros de intriga que debías leer este mes.

—Oh, sí. —Cogió la tapa dura y volteó a través de sus páginas—. Pensé que estaba muy bien. Muy legal, muy intrigante.

— ¿Puedes ser un poco más específica que eso?

—Me gustó mucho la portada del libro. —Pasó sus dedos por la cubierta—. Realmente me atrajo a la historia con ella, ¿sabes? Esta imagen de los barcos atracados en un mar anaranjado de la puesta del sol era absolutamente cautivadora. Creo que el artista gráfico definitivamente merece un premio.

Silencio.

—Volveremos a los thrillers —dije finalmente—. También se supone que debes leer cinco novelas románticas. ¿Cuál recomendarías más?

—Bueno —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y sirviéndose una taza de café—. Fue una elección difícil, y me refiero a una opción muy difícil, pero... de todos los increíbles que me asignaron, creo que amé el que terminó en un feliz para siempre.

—Todas las novelas románticas terminan en felices para siempre, Jessica. —Sentí que mi presión arterial subía—. Eso es lo que lo convierte en un puto romance.

— ¿De verdad? Guau. Nunca lo supe. ¡Así que supongo que los he amado a todos!

La miré apretando la mandíbula. Siempre pensé que estaba en el lado incompetente desde el mismo día en que comenzó, desde el momento en que dijo: "Entonces, ¿es una editorial literaria y solo pública libros? ¿Por qué no películas?" Y de alguna manera, había conseguido mirar más allá de eso. ¿Pero esto? Esto era una mierda y ella era mucho peor que cualquiera de mis otros ayudantes fallidos y despedidos.

— ¿Has leído alguno de los libros de la lista, Jessica?

—No, pero sólo porque no sabía que tenía que hacerlo personalmente. —Sorbió su café—. Quiero decir que los libros fueron leídos, pero nunca dijiste que yo era la persona que realmente tenía que leerlos.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?

—Estoy diciendo que estoy trabajando muy inteligente aquí. Contraté a una asistente virtual y le pagué un par de dólares para leerlos todos. Ah, y envié algunos de ellos a algunos bloggers de libros en Facebook que sigo. Les gusta, viven totalmente para este material de lectura así que probablemente tendrán esos ARCs2 hechos aún antes. ¿Puedes creer que en realidad disfrutan de la lectura?

—Déjame entender esto... —Traté de mantener mi voz tranquila—. ¿Te contraté para ser mi asistente ejecutiva y tú subcontrataste a otras personas para hacer todo tu trabajo?

—No todo mi trabajo. Sólo las cosas que no quiero hacer. Quiero decir, de vez en cuando, voy a leer una página o dos para mantener mi cerebro fresco, pero la lectura no es realmente lo mío. Y sólo me dio un mes para leer _diez_ libros. Diez, señor Cullen... Técnicamente es un trabajo duro y podría demandarlo.

—Esto es un jodido... —Me detuve—. Esta es una _editorial_. Publicamos libros, y lo primero que preguntamos en tu solicitud es si los libros son "lo tuyo".

—Oh, mentí sobre esa parte, pero sólo esa parte. Todo lo demás que escribí fue honesto, sobre todo la parte de querer trabajar para un sexy CEO para variar.

—Jessica... —Retuve un gemido. No necesitaba perder más tiempo con esto—. Puedes salir como el infierno de mi despacho ahora.

— ¿De verdad? —Se levantó sonriendo—. Esperaba que saliéramos de aquí temprano. Mi programa favorito es en una hora. Sabes, tal vez deberías pedirme que revise programas de televisión... estoy segura de que te impresionaría de esa manera. —Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¡Te veo mañana!

Al segundo en el que salió de mi oficina, envié un correo electrónico a mi asesor Jasper.

 **Asunto: Dile a HR que despidan a mi asistente ejecutiva.**

Ahora.

 _Ahora mismo._

Edward Cullen,

CEO, Cullen Editorial

Me acerqué a mi gabinete de bebidas y lo desbloqueé, sirviéndome un muy necesitado trago de whisky. Lo terminé y rápidamente me serví otro. Mientras estaba quemando el camino por mi garganta, el tono de llamada de Brad sonó en mi teléfono celular.

— ¿Sí? —respondí.

— ¿Quieres adivinar lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo?

—Depende de si voy a ganar un premio por hacerlo bien o no.

—Estoy mirando la portada de Page Six3 con una foto de ti, sin duda, no modificada. Definitivamente eres tú y uno de tus relojes ridículamente caros con un puro cubano entre los labios.

—Suena como una foto muy buena. Siéntate libre de enviarme una copia.

—Oh, pero esa no es la mejor parte de esta foto. La mejor parte son las tres mujeres vestidas de bikini con el cabello desordenado que literalmente se ven como si todas te hubieran jodido. ¿Al menos te gustaría adivinar el titular?

—Todavía no has mencionado un premio. ¿Hay premio?

— _ **Playboy CEO Se Acuesta Con Tres Rubias Pechugonas en Belice.**_ ¿Qué tienes que decir, Edward?

—No mucho. —Caminé hacia mi escritorio e hice clic en la foto que me envió por correo electrónico—. Hicieron un trabajo brillante con el uso de la aliteración en el título, sin embargo. Deben haber contratado finalmente un editor competente.

—Dios, Edward... —Inhaló y suspiró—. ¿Tenemos motivos para amenazarlos con la retractación y la difamación, o es esto cierto?

—Es parcialmente cierto.

— ¿Qué parte?

—La parte de que estuve en Belice.

—Por favor, deja de joder conmigo.

—Bien. —Sonreí—. Sólo me 'acosté' con dos de las rubias pechugonas. No tres.

—Oh, sólo dos. Eso es muy reconfortante. Y supongo que te deben una disculpa. No. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. El artículo dice que estoy usando un Rolex en la foto. No he usado un Rolex en más de cinco años.

—Ugh —gimió—. Estoy usando cien mil dólares de nuestra cuenta de relaciones públicas para evitar que se publique esto el viernes. También les envío de doscientos a trescientos cincuenta mil dólares adicionales para que no mencionen tu nombre ni hagan viral tu fotografía durante los próximos dos meses.

—Gracias.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Voy a necesitar una lista de todo lo que has hecho en los últimos ocho meses para que pueda limpiar con antelación. Y ya sabes, para alguien que planea llevar su compañía al público en los próximos dos años, creo que deberías intentar limpiar tu imagen mucho más y permanecer fuera de la prensa. De lo contrario, los únicos inversores que atraerás seremos tú y yo.

—Anotado. —Serví otro trago de whisky—. ¿Recibiste mi correo electrónico sobre la necesidad de una nueva asistente ejecutiva?

— ¿Otra? Ésta es la número siete.

—Ocho. Sin embargo, todavía tienes que enviar a una competente.

Tal vez si utilizas una agencia de detección diferente, o al menos déjame sentarme en algunas de las entrevistas...

— _No._ Te diré lo que haré. Pero sólo si haces algo por mí. —Estaba en silencio, así que continuó—. ¿Podrías mantener tu pene en los pantalones durante los próximos doce meses y tratar de no joder a nadie?

 _¿Doce meses?_

— ¿Nadie?

—NADIE. Na-die. —Enunció cada sílaba—. Por lo menos alguien que sin duda llamará la atención sobre ti y tus formas desafortunadas e insaciables. Y eso incluye a todas las mujeres que has alineado para esta semana. Tus ayudantes pueden no haber sabido lo que significan esos pequeños puntos azules en tu calendario digital, pero yo lo sé. Cancélalos todos ahora mismo. Puedes dormir con quien quieras de nuevo después de que seas públicamente exitoso.

Dudé durante un largo rato, pero me di cuenta de que lo que decía era perfecto para el bien de la compañía y de mi imagen.

—Bien —dije por fin, enviándoles de mala gana un _mensaje "Algo surgió. Voy a tener que reprogramar",_ de cancelación y me acerqué a mis ventanas.

—No voy a usar nuestra agencia asociada para encontrar a su nueva asistente. Voy a manejar esto personalmente. ¿Hay algún requisito para terminar?

—Contratar a alguien que sea capaz de leer un libro es un buen comienzo. También prefiero a alguien de diez a quince años mayor que yo, casado o ya comprometido, lo suficientemente sumiso como para completar tareas sin sarcasmo, educación en la Ivy League, y alguien que sepa decir la maldita hora.

—Sí, está bien. Vamos a poner la descripción de trabajo con esas palabras exactas y veamos el día de campo que tendrá la prensa con ello.

—Estoy dispuesto a eliminar la parte de la Ivy League si es una universidad con buena reputación. No me declino por nada más.

—Veremos. —Definitivamente estaba rodando los ojos, y podía decir que estaba a punto de darme su infame conferencia sobre la contratación de leyes y entrevistas a ciegas, así que le gané.

»Sólo consígueme la mejor persona para el trabajo. Voy a esperar el tiempo adecuando para que trabajes en ello. Y en realidad, sólo consigue a alguien que te impresione, porque si ese es el caso, sé que esa persona me impresionará.

—Ahora, finalmente piensas inteligente —dijo—. Dame seis semanas. Voy a monitorear a todo el mundo y asegurarme de que el próximo asistente ejecutivo que tengas sea alguien que va a durar más de un año.

—Gracias, Jasper. —Colgué, queriendo sentirme optimista, pero con mi historial, sabía que las probabilidades de que empleara la misma asistente ejecutiva durante un año eran muy pocas. Al igual que sabía que las posibilidades de que pasara doce meses sin joder a alguien eran demasiado increíbles para completamente comprender.

 _Lo intentaría sin embargo..._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: LOS EMAILS

Bella

 **Asunto: Editorial de Manhattan Busca Asistente Ejecutivo**

Así que... ¡Estoy bastante segura de que este anuncio de empleo es para ese CEO "sexy" que a veces vemos en todos los tabloides!

Debes aplicar definitivamente para esto. Serías perfecta. Echa un vistazo al archivo adjunto a continuación.

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

-Mensaje reenviado-

Ejecutivo de alto nivel en Cullen Publishing busca un asistente ejecutivo altamente competente y profesional. Requisitos y sueldo adjunto a través de pdf a continuación. Envíe currículum(s) e información de contacto a .

• Licenciatura de una institución universitaria acreditada (maestría preferida).

• Un mínimo de cinco (5) años de experiencia trabajando para ejecutivos corporativos de alto nivel.

• Pasión por la literatura.

• Capacidad para trabajar bajo estrés y por lo menos 50-60 horas a la semana.

• Capacidad para bosquejar avisos sin errores y comunicados de relaciones públicas por una noticia del momento.

Salary&Benefits

 **Asunto: Re: Editorial de Manhattan Busca Asistente Ejecutivo**

No puede ser. No hay manera de que un tipo como ese publicara un trabajo como éste en Craigslist, ¿verdad? ¡Y en que enorme sueldo para ese rango! ¡O.D.M!

Espera. ¿Pensé que él era el CEO "travieso"? ¿No es así como lo llaman?

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

PD: definitivamente aplicaré. :-)

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Editorial de Manhattan Busca Asistente**

Ejecutivo

"Travieso." "Sexy." Lo mismo. ¿Y quién sabe? ¿Tal vez está desesperado?

De acuerdo con Page Six y su ex asistente ejecutiva, no puede mantener un asistente por más de dos meses. Afirma que era "realmente exigente" y le pidió que hiciera "trabajo duro".

Por otra parte, estoy segura de que la verdadera razón por la que ninguna mujer le rodea es porque todas están distraídas por lo grande que es su polla.

(Si te contratan, por favor averigua lo grande que es)

Su mejor amiga,

Alice

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Editorial de Manhattan Busca Asistente**

Ejecutivo

El tipo Brad del anuncio me acaba de llamar y me dijo que estuviera en Cullen Publishing el próximo viernes para una entrevista. UNA.

¡ENTREVISTA!

¡Deséame suerte!

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?**

¡No he oído nada de ti en dos semanas! ¡Ninguna de las dos estamos así de ocupadas estos días y te alojas justo al otro lado del pasillo! ¿Qué pasó?

¿Conociste a Edward Cullen durante la entrevista?

Tu mejor amiga (¿De verdad tenemos que seguir firmando así en todos los correos electrónicos como si todavía fuéramos adolescentes?)

Alice

 **Asunto: Re: ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?**

Lo siento, he estado inundada con una lectura masiva y preinvestigación.

(No preguntes.) ¡Pero sí! Me contrataron. ¡Al. Segundo! El tipo Jasper (asesor de Cullen) incluso duplicó la oferta de salario inicial en medio de nuestras negociaciones.

Técnicamente conseguí "ver" al señor Cullen hasta esta mañana cuando fui a firmar oficialmente el papeleo y no te miento, el hombre es el hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Manos abajo.

Me hizo mojar después de estrecharme la mano y decir las palabras, "Bienvenida a mi compañía, Bella." Eso honestamente fue todo lo que se necesitó...

Sexy como siempre o no, estoy decidida a durar mucho más tiempo que todos sus otras asistentes. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Tu mejor amiga (Sí. Es la tradición firmar de esta manera :)),

Bella


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3: UN AÑO DESPÚES

LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, New York_

Me tropecé en el resplandeciente vestíbulo de Cullen Publishing, balanceando una pequeña caja de archivos en una mano y una carpeta de informes en la otra. Llegaba más de una hora antes, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para mi jefe.

Tomando el ascensor directamente a la planta superior, rodé los ojos a los números de oro iluminando las puertas. Edward Cullen insistió en tener todo el piso de arriba para sí mismo, y sólo permitía el acceso de las secretarias humildes cuando teníamos una reunión por la mañana como hoy. O, cuando era demasiado perezoso para viajar por el tramo de escaleras, entonces llamaba y decía: "Sube a mi oficina".

En el segundo en que las puertas se abrieron, me dirigí hacia la enorme sala de conferencias que estaba justo en frente de su oficina. Abrí las puertas y golpeé las luces, bajando la pantalla del proyector mientras me abría paso por la habitación.

Puse cuadernos y bolígrafos en cada silla, y luego llamé al servicio de desayuno.

—Quinta Avenida de Catering — respondió una mujer al primer tono—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle esta mañana?

—Hola, es Bella Swan de Cullen Publishing —le dije—. Me preguntaba a qué hora iba a llegar su entrega...

—Está en el ascensor ahora, señorita Swan —interrumpió ella, con una ligera sonrisa en su voz—. Sabemos cómo se siente su jefe sobre el tiempo. No se preocupe.

—Gracias. —Terminé la llamada y telefoneé al agente literario que debía llegar a una reunión separada más tarde hoy, haciéndole saber que sólo tendríamos tiempo para una discusión de veinte minutos. Luego le envié un correo electrónico a cada miembro del personal como un recordatorio para llegar a la sala de juntas por lo menos diez minutos antes.

Tan pronto como cliqué para enviar el mensaje, un correo electrónico de Sr. Cullen apareció en mi pantalla.

 **Asunto: Lo Que Necesito Hoy.**

Café de Dean & DeLuca. El nuevo libro de Mary Kubica. Informe del anuncio. Confirmaciones de hotel para el próximo sábado por la noche, dos. Informes de ingresos del tercer trimestre. Itinerario de viaje para enero. Archivos para la reunión de las 3 en punto en mi escritorio al mediodía.

Edward Cullen,

CEO de Cullen Publishing

Nunca hubo ningún punto en responder a su primer correo electrónico del día. Cien por ciento retórico y doscientos por ciento grosero, siempre los enviaba exactamente a las siete y siempre estaban compuestos de frases de tipo staccato. Nunca había un "Hola", "Buenos días", o un mero "Espero que todo esté bien hoy". El idiota ni siquiera decía "Por favor".

E incluso cuando terminé todo en sus ridículas listas en tiempo récord, en lugar de decir: "Gracias", tuvo la audacia de decir: "De nada".

—No, no, no. —Recogí un plato de panecillos de plátano al segundo en el que la asistente de catering los puso abajo—. Mi jefe es extremadamente alérgico a estos. ¿Puedes reemplazarlos por los de arándanos? —Rápidamente miré las otras cosas que estaba empezando a hacer, asegurándome de que nada más fuera sospechoso.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que los reemplace? —Sonrió—. Morirá mucho más rápido si no lo hago.

—Estoy segura —dije—. No estoy tratando de matarlo... todavía.

Se echó a reír y se llevó los pasteles dañinos, y antes de que pudiera llamar a Dean & DeLuca para pedir su café caro, me envió otro correo electrónico.

 **Asunto: Tiempo.**

Llegaste a trabajar dos minutos tarde ayer, y un minuto tarde para la reunión del mediodía. No dejes que suceda de nuevo hoy.

Edward Cullen

CEO de Cullen Publishing

Comencé a responder con "Jodéte tú y tu obsesión con el tiempo, egoísta idiota", pero no iba a dejar que me enfadara hoy. Le envié un breve

"Ok", ordené su café, y me deslicé a través de mi bandeja de entrada, buscando correspondencia de cualquiera de los innumerables trabajos que había solicitado recientemente, pero todo lo que vi era spam.

Ugh...

Marcando a mi conductor personal, el mejor beneficio que vino con ser su asistente ejecutivo, le rogué que buscara el café para mí. Y luego le dije algo que comprara lo que luciera "muy bonito" en ese café y lo agregara a la cuenta de compra.

— ¿Está segura de eso, señorita Swan? —preguntó.

—Absolutamente. —Colgué. Solo debía usar la "tarjeta de crédito del CEO" para el café y las comidas del Sr. Cullen, pero como había sido cada vez más malo conmigo en los últimos meses, la había estado usando en lo que sea que se me ocurrió. Muy bien se lo podía permitir.

El repentino sonido del ascensor que paraba en el piso me hizo echar un vistazo por la habitación una vez más, haciéndome que me diera cuenta de que otro día con él recién comenzaba.

—Buenos días —le dije mientras varios miembros del personal comenzaban a llenar la habitación y tomar sus asientos designados—. Es bueno verlos a todos hoy.

Todos ellos me ofrecieron sus habituales "Holas" cálidos y ligeras miradas de simpatía a cambio.

—Gracias a todos por haberse anticipado —dije—. Como todos saben, este mes va a ser extremadamente ocupado en lo que respecta a nuestra lista frontal de publicaciones, y hoy se les preguntará qué libros les gustaría presentar de sus departamentos y cuánto del presupuesto les gustaría gastar en la promoción de cada título.

El señor Cullen de repente entró en la habitación mientras hablaba, volviendo la cabeza de cada mujer de la mesa. Vestía un impecable traje azul marino de tres piezas y una corbata a juego, y los diamantes de su nuevo reloj de diseñador brillaban contra la suave luz de la habitación.

Sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras seguía mi breve introducción, y por una fracción de segundo me recordé lo absolutamente precioso y cautivador que era.

Su rostro estaba impecablemente esculpido con penetrantes ojos de color almendra que me clavaban quieta en cualquier momento que estuviéramos solos. Sus labios parecían hechos a mano para besarse, su cabello negro siempre estaba lo suficientemente largo como para que una mujer pasara sus dedos por él, y la forma en que sus trajes se ajustaban consistentemente a sus músculos invadió mis sueños más veces de lo que me importaba admitir.

Cuando terminé de hablar, me miró fijamente, dándome la familiar mirada que me lanzaba en algunas ocasiones. Una que todavía debía descifrar. Era un cruce entre la forma en que se veía en mis fantasías cuando estaba enterrando su cabeza entre mis muslos, y cuando me estaba pidiendo que me quedara tarde después del trabajo. Una mirada que decía que no podía ser tan horrible jefe como a menudo lo parecía.

—Puede tomar asiento ahora, señorita Swan —dijo—. A menos que quiera que pasemos el resto de esta reunión de dos horas mirándola.

Fantasía finalizada…

Me senté en mi silla. Solo escuchaba a medias mientras él paseaba por la habitación y condescendientemente preguntaba a los miembros del personal uno por uno, solicitando actualizaciones de novelas de clientes, horarios de publicaciones y preocupaciones de presupuesto. Y mientras dirigía su veneno al miembro del personal que estaba junto a mí, me quedé mirando su perfecta boca. Después, discretamente saqué mi teléfono debajo de la mesa y le envié a Alice un correo electrónico.

 **Asunto: Me Pregunto Si Él Come Coño...**

Actualmente estoy mirando su boca mientras él (sorpresa, sorpresa) está siendo un completo idiota y diciéndole al personal todas las cosas que quiere que rehagan, y el pensamiento sólo cruzó mi mente.

Como, sus labios son más que increíbles, y si pudiera mantenerlos cerrados sería mucho más sexy, pero me pregunto si alguna vez los pone en uso detrás de puertas cerradas...

Tu mejor amiga,

Bella

PD: Si me dice que llego "un minuto" o un mero "dos minutos" tarde una vez más...

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

 **Asunto: Re: Me Pregunto Si Él Come Coño...**

Probablemente no. Si es algo como lo que dices, es probable que sea de los que toma en el dormitorio. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que es un buen follador, pero no puedo ver a un chico caliente como él usando su lengua para otra cosa que el sarcasmo.

Tu mejor amiga,

Alice

PD: ¿Por qué no has envenenado su desayuno todavía?

— ¿Señorita Swan? —La profunda voz del señor Cullen me hizo levantar la vista desde mi teléfono.

— ¿Sí?

—La reunión de la mañana ha terminado ahora. Siéntese libre de dejar mi sala de juntas con todos los demás.

Me mordí la lengua y me puse de pie, forzando una sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Oh, ¿y señorita Swan? —Se acercó a mí antes de entrar en el pasillo.

— ¿Sí?

—Estaba a punto de irse sin tus archivos para nuestra reunión del viernes. Estoy seguro de que los necesitará si planea hacer su trabajo asignado de vez en cuando. —Me entregó mi carpeta masiva—. De nada.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4: LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, New York_

El viernes se suponía que era el mejor día de la semana, un día que estaba entre las horas finales de una semana de trabajo y la libertad, pero el señor Cullen lo hizo mi peor día por todo el año.

Insistió en encontrarnos en la sala de juntas a las tres en punto hasta las siete en punto.

Y luego, siempre se sentaba en la cabeza de la mesa, lo cual sería normal si estuviera en una reunión, pero éramos las únicas dos personas en el salón y siempre había varios asientos entre nosotros.

Hoy, él estaba usando mi traje favorito —uno negro de tres piezas con una corbata azul marino para acentuar el color. Sus gemelos, decorados con las iniciales "ML", estaban destellando bajo la luz del cuarto, y juro que, por la manera en que estaba mirándome, quería follarme.

— ¿Planeas quedarte mirándome durante la reunión entera, o por fin te gustaría empezar?

Levantó una ceja.

Bastardo...

—Me gustaría empezar.

—Bien. —Abrió su carpeta—. ¿Qué piensas de lo último de Grisham?

—Absorbente. —Busqué entre mis notas—. Me recuerda lo que me hizo enamorarme de su escritura en la era de A Time to Kill

—Sentí lo mismo. —Escribió algunas palabras—. ¿Crees que vale la pena para que encabece lista para el siguiente trimestre?

—Es John Grisham, esa ni siquiera debería ser una pregunta — dije—. Aunque, en un mundo perfecto diría que no. Pero solo porque su siguiente libro es mucho más comercial y creo que podríamos hacer muchísimo por ese.

Sus labios se curvaron brevemente en una sonrisa, pero no la dejó quedarse.

— ¿Qué novela de romance te gustaría recomendar?

—Un segundo... —Pasé por otra página de mis notas—. Castrando a su Jefe.

— ¿Disculpa? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. ¿Qué libro acabas de decir?

—Casting a su Jefe.

Me entrecerró los ojos antes de escribir mi sugerencia.

— ¿Algo en particular que sobresalió? ¿Partes favoritas?

—Probablemente cuando el jefe idiota se redime y deja de tratar a la protagonista como mierda... —murmuré bajo mi aliento, pero entonces me aclaré la garganta—. El realismo fue genial. La protagonista era una directora de películas y aprendí mucho sobre Hollywood mientras leía.

— ¿Y sobre tu sección Young Adult? —Siguió por los veinte géneros que se me asignaron para leer, haciendo preguntas de consulta aquí o allá, pero como era usual, nunca dejó que nuestra conversación se saliera del tema o que se pusiera remotamente personal.

Cuando terminamos las recomendaciones de libros, cambiamos al ingreso del mes en libros electrónicos y los ajustes publicitarios, y para cuando decidió que era "libre de irme", eran las nueve en punto.

Nueve. En. Punto.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —dije mientras me ponía el abrigo.

No respondió. Todavía estaba escribiendo, mirando abajo a su papel.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —repetí con un poquito más de frialdad en mi voz, suficiente para hacer que finalmente levantara la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Sí?. Vacilé, odiando el hecho de que algo tan simple como que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos fuera suficiente para hacer que mis bragas se humedecieran.

—Este es el decimoquinto viernes consecutivo que me mantiene pasadas las seis.

—No, este es el decimoquinto viernes consecutivo que el trabajo te mantuvo pasada las seis. Si trabajaras más a lo largo de la semana, entonces tal vez serías capaz de irte más temprano.

—De todas formas —dije, manteniendo mi voz firme—, voy a tener que irme a las seis en punto los viernes como todos, para que pueda disfrutar un fin de semana completo. Si no estoy fuera de aquí a las seis, voy a descontar el tiempo de mi hora de llegada el lunes y empezar desde allí.

Bajó su bolígrafo y se reclinó en su silla.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Como hoy. —Recogí mi cartera y la colgué sobre mi hombro—. Hoy me voy a las nueve en punto, lo cual es tres horas pasando lo aceptable por la sección 83B en el manual de la compañía. Así que, el lunes, llegaré tres horas pasado mi horario normal, alrededor de las once en punto.

También…

—Vas a llegar aquí a las ocho en punto —me cortó, su voz más profunda de lo usual—. Y vas a quedarte en estas reuniones de los viernes hasta que tengamos el trabajo hecho, porque por eso se te paga tan generosamente.

—No, no lo haré. —No iba a retractarme—. Lo veré el lunes a las once en punto, señor Cullen.

—Asegúrese de traer un bolígrafo para firmar sus informes porque, antes que nada —dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo—, no es como cualquier otra persona aquí... eres asalariada, no pagada por hora. Y por tu contrato y la sección 89B en el manual de la compañía, las reuniones de los viernes pueden ir tan tarde como las once en punto dependiendo de la temporada, así que técnicamente, he estado haciéndote un favor desde el día que empezaste a trabajar aquí. —Hizo una pausa—. De nada.

»Es más —continuó—, si quiere hablar sobre seguir reglas a la letra, podemos fácilmente discutir cómo ha estado usando mi tarjeta de crédito para comprar cosas para usted misma. Cosas como regalos caros y desayunos en Dean & DeLuca, suministros innecesarios de oficina de las tiendas más caras en la Quinta Avenida y un puñado de otras cosas personales que no recuerdo haber autorizado. Creo que cualquier otro jefe diría que eso, técnicamente es robar, y que es un motivo para el despido inmediato, ¿no? se levantó lentamente y se acercó a mí, haciendo que mi corazón corriera a un kilómetro por minuto.

—Además, podríamos ponernos realmente técnicos y discutir cómo usas tu auto asignado para manejar por lugares no relacionados con el trabajo los de semana con tu mejor amiga. Su nombre es Alice, ¿correcto?

Mis mejillas nunca habían estado tan calientes, y luché por decir una sola palabra. Antes de que pudiera salir con una refutación, él dio un paso tan cerca que nuestros pechos estaban tocándose. Luego deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y sacó mi teléfono celular, golpeando detener en mi aplicación de "grabar a conversación" —claramente dándose cuenta que estaba esperando atrapar sus modales de idiota en una grabación para uso futuro.

Sonriendo, me regresó el teléfono.

—La veo el lunes, señorita Swan. Ocho en punto.

 _Dos horas después..._

—Entonces, déjame aclararlo. —Alice me sirvió una copa de vino en su apartamento más tarde esa noche—. ¿Literalmente te mandó un email diciendo que cambió de idea y que necesitas ir a trabajar a las seis de la mañana en punto el lunes? ¿Y crees que es porque te quejaste por salir tarde hoy?

—Definitivamente esa es la razón. —Acabé el vino de un trago—.

Es como si me presionara a propósito o hiciera cosas para meterse bajo mi piel por gusto. Sabe exactamente cómo enojarme, y por alguna razón, todavía no puedo leerlo. No entiendo por qué.

—Es un estúpido, esa es la razón. —Me sirvió otra copa—. Te dije que empezaras a mantener registro de todos esos autoritarios emails con trabajo que te envía. Empieza a resaltar en los que sea más rudo y menos profesional.

—Eso no funcionará —dije, rápidamente bebiéndome la copa nueva y alcanzando la botella—. Es extremadamente profesional en la comunicación. Además, no puedes interpretar su tono por un email, y ningún jurado en sus cabales leería algo en las cortas oraciones que me envía.

—Bueno, ¿has tratado con grabar tus reuniones como te dije hace semanas? ¿Guiándolo en una conversación que le haga decir algo cuestionable?

Negué, rehusándome a decirle que había descubierto ese intento fácilmente hace horas.

—Mi única esperanza es un empleo nuevo. Solo voy a postergarlo hasta que uno de esos otros lugares me llame finalmente.

—Sabes, podrías solo renunciar mañana y gastar todo el tiempo extra que has acumulado. Tienes, ¿qué? ¿Seis semanas pagadas por todas esas horas extras locas que has trabajado?

—Siete.

— ¡Ves! ¡Y ni siquiera te has tomado un día por enfermedad! Podrías al menos usar uno de esos. Y mientras estás en ello...

La detuve, asintiendo mientras sugería interminables opciones, pero sabía que nunca podría seguir ninguna. Alice estaba demasiado lejos de la cultura corporativa y no entendía las políticas de trabajo interno o la imagen más grande.

Si el señor Cullen fuera cualquier otro jefe, felizmente tomaría el día por enfermedad en cualquier momento que se me antojara, pero si empezaba a hacer eso ahora, no tendría nada más. No solo eso, sino que él parecía como del tipo de pendejo que en realidad enviaría a alguien a revisión y vería si realmente estaba enfermo. Del tipo que en realidad intentaría "vengarse" si descubría que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Sabes qué? —le dije a Alice—. Voy a aplicarme diez veces más y trabajar súper duro mientras lo evito tanto como sea posible. Sin importar cuán cabrón sea conmigo, permaneceré profesional y nunca dejaré que me vea quebrarme, hasta que pueda gritarle cuando finalmente me vaya.

—Bien, seguro. —No se veía convencida, pero sonrió—. Bien por ti.

En el peor de los casos, al menos todavía tienes un asiento cercano a uno de los hombres más atractivos de la ciudad y puedes seguir usando su rostro para tus fantasías hasta que renuncies. ¿Cuán grande dijiste que era su polla?

—Enorme. —Era más que innegable. Había atestiguado su erección en alguna reunión aquí o allá, lo había visto cruzar y descruzar las piernas bajo la mesa de la sala de juntas—. Estaré segura de darle una mirada más profunda antes de irme.

—Por favor, hazlo. Por el bien de ambas. —Giró hacia el televisor—

. Vale, tu jefe ya no existe más por el resto de nuestro fin de semana.

Hablemos de algo más. Lo antes posible.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5: EL JEFE

EDWARD

 _Manhattan, New York_

Salí del ascensor el lunes siguiente por la tarde, notando que las luces seguían encendidas en la sala de juntas. Confundido, me dirigí a cerrarlas, pero vi a Bella sentada sola al final de la mesa. Estaba flanqueada por varias cajas de archivos y sosteniendo una de mis mejores plumas de diseñador entre sus dientes.

La miré mientras ojeaba a través de su cuaderno, recordando cómo había intentado una vez encontrar muchas formas para deshacerme de ella cuando empezó. Como realmente traté de conseguir que se fuera.

Nunca fue personal, y nunca porque ella fuera horrible. En realidad, era la mujer más inteligente que había conocido, la mejor asistente ejecutiva que había contratado, pero su desafortunado error era ser sexy como el demonio. Más allá de sexy como el demonio.

Absolutamente impresionante, sus claros ojos avellana complementaban perfectamente su largo cabello castaño y labios hinchados y rosados. Su risa ligera y ronca era lo suficientemente sexy para atraer la atención de cualquier hombre, y poseía un interminable guardarropa de vestidos ajustados a sus curvas que en realidad esperaba ver todos los días.

Durante meses, quería ver su boca de listilla envuelta firmemente alrededor de mi polla. Quería doblar su culo sobre mi escritorio y llenar su coño con mi pene mientras la cogía por detrás, pero sabía mejor que nunca que no haría realidad esa fantasía.

Hubo sólo unas pocas veces en las que había sido descuidado, cuando dejé que mis miradas se prolongaran por ella un poco demasiado, o cuando llevaba un tono particular de vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Tosiendo, de repente alzó la vista y me notó mirando desde la puerta. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Cullen?

—No recuerdo haberle dado mi permiso para venir a mi piso hoy.

—Eso es porque no lo hizo. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y?

—Y, a menos que me oiga personalmente decir las palabras: "Entre en mi despacho" o "Sí, tiene permiso para sentarse en mi sala de juntas y hacer su trabajo", su culo está invadiendo este espacio.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Luego sacó

su teléfono celular y sonrió, golpeando el "grabar" en esa maldita aplicación de conversación—. ¿Podría repetir lo que estaba diciendo, señor Culle? Es decir. ¿Edward Cullen, de Cullen Publishing?

Particularmente que "su culo está invadiendo" este espacio...

Cerré la puerta, caminando inmediatamente a mi oficina.

En el segundo en el que encendí las luces, Brad se volvió del armario de bebidas y levantó una botella de champán.

—¡Felicitaciones! —La desabrochó, dejando caer la espuma espumosa sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Cuál es la ocasión? —Me quité la chaqueta y me senté detrás de mi escritorio.

—Tres cosas, en realidad. —Sirvió dos vasos y se acercó, entregándome uno—. Primero, el más obvio, has tenido el mejor año para cualquier editor en el país. Dos, has pasado un año entero sin aparecer en la portada de un tabloide o involucrarte en ningún escándalo sexual.

—Eso no debería ser un logro, Jasper.

—Lo es cuando se trata de ti. Créeme.

Traté de pensar en la tercera cosa y decírsela antes, pero no tenía idea de lo que podía ser.

—Y tres... —dijo—. Parece que has hecho lo imposible. Has mantenido la misma asistente ejecutiva durante más de un año. Puedes darme las gracias un millón de veces más tarde por encontrar a Isabella Swan.

Me tragué mi bebida de golpe ante el sonido de su nombre y rodé los ojos. Estaba pensando en caminar de regreso a esa sala de juntas y decirle que se inclinara sobre la silla.

O tal vez debería joder con ella sobre la mesa... No. El piso…

—Um. ¿Hola? —Jasper agitó su mano delante de mi cara—. ¿Estás ahí, Edward?

—Mis disculpas. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Estaba diciendo que es bastante irónico que la única vez que encuentres a una ayudante que dure un año, ella decida marcharse. — Se rio—. Loco, ¿verdad? Me aseguraré de que encontremos a alguien tan bueno cuando salga.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se va?

Bebió de golpe su bebida.

—Me puso como referencia para algunos trabajos para los que ha recibido entrevistas y han dejado los mensajes de voz pidiéndome que llame y responda algunas de sus preguntas. —Sacó su teléfono—. Hablando de eso, necesito programarlos mañana en algún momento.

— ¿Qué compañías? —Mi sangre estaba hirviendo repentinamente.

—Los habituales ladrones de grandes empleados. —Rio de nuevo—

. Apple, Microsoft y Amazon.

—¿Y por qué diablos no…? —Cambié mi tono—. ¿Por qué no me utilizó como referencia?

¿O incluso jodidamente me dijo que se iba?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente asumió que estás muy ocupado y no tendrías tiempo de llamar a la gente. O tal vez asumió correctamente que yo soy la mejor opción.

Cambió de tema y empezó a hablar sobre las proyecciones del próximo trimestre, pero sólo pude escuchar a medias. Estaba furioso ante la audacia de Bella de pensar en irse.

Le estaba pagando más del doble de lo que pagué a cualquiera de mis anteriormente asistentes ejecutivas —merecidamente claro, y el paquete de beneficios se adaptó específicamente para ella; el día que descubrí que amaba y prefería la versión en tapa dura de las novelas, le agregué un mandato al contrato donde recibía quinientos dólares en libros de tapa dura al mes para cualquier librería que quisiera. ¿El día que descubrí que no tenía su propio coche y estaba tomando un taxi de ida y vuelta al trabajo y conferencias? Añadí un mandato a su contrato que le dio acceso ilimitado a su propio coche privado y conductor por la ciudad. (Ningún otro asistente ejecutivo en el edificio había tenido su propio auto de la ciudad, y me había asegurado de que nadie más en la compañía supiera de este arreglo. Incluso Jasper.) Y el día que me enteré de que realmente quería ser una asistente profesional y, finalmente, subir a las filas de CEO de una empresa algún día, pensé que había encontrado un socio de negocios altamente potencial para el futuro.

Pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro. ¿Añadiendo eso al hecho de que ni siquiera me dijo que estaba considerando irse?

Eso era jodido.

Eso era la guerra.

—Así que estuve pensando. —Jasper seguía balbuceando—. Si ponemos más de una inversión en la producción de audio para el segundo trimestre del próximo año…

— ¿Cuánto le ofrecen las otras compañías como sueldo? —Lo corté—. ¿Están pagando mucho más de lo que nosotros le pagamos?

— ¿Qué? —Retrocedió—. ¿Has oído algo de lo que dije en los últimos cinco minutos?

—En absoluto. —Ni siquiera intenté fingir lo contrario—. ¿Cuánto le ofrecen? —Parpadeó.

—En realidad, ni siquiera respondas eso —dije—. Envíeme esas preguntas de las compañías, y cualquier otra nueva que consigas. Seré su referencia..


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: EL JEFE

EDWARD

 _Manhattan, New York_

—Aquí está cada reporte que pidió, su lista frontal del mes que viene, y su café. — Bella bajó una taza y un montón de carpetas frente a mí la siguiente tarde.

Estaba usando un brillante vestido azul que se aferraba a sus caderas y exponía el frente de sus pechos, y mi polla había estado dura al segundo que la vi esta mañana.

Incluso durante su presentación a los internos hace horas, me había quedado quieto en el salón de juntas y traté de enfocarme en algo más mientras las palabras dejaban su seductora boca, pero no sirvió de nada. Los pensamientos de doblarla sobre cada superficie de mi oficina solo estaban poniéndose peor cada día.

— ¿Le gustaría algo más, señor Cullen? —Se ajustó la correa de su expuesto sujetador, me sacudió de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tal el reporte de Danbury? —pregunté.

—Lo hice.

— ¿Los archivos de Porterfield?

—Lo hice hace semanas.

— ¿Tienes los títulos de la lista negra de…?

— ¿Faith Sarandon siendo contratada y firmada? —Me cortó y cruzó los brazos—. Sí. Como tengo todos los catálogos restantes de la lista negra de los otros veintidós autores que me pidió que consiguiera. Están muy felices por su llamada generosidad. ¿Algo más?

—En realidad, sí. —Ignoré la manera que había dicho 'generosidad' y abrí el cajón de mi escritorio. Saqué su carpeta personal y lo puse en la mesa—. Estaba mirando tu contrato de empleo y asegurándome que estuviera al día. Estás actualmente afiliada por dos años más. ¿Eso todavía es correcto?

—Por todo lo que sé —sonrió—, eso sería cierto.

—Entonces, ¿nada ha cambiado y eres bastante feliz trabajando

—Seguro. —Apartó la mirada de mí y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Es todo lo que necesita de mí, señor Cullen? Tengo toneladas de trabajo para hacer hoy. Tenemos la reunión de Somerstein al mediodía.

Recogí un bolígrafo y deslicé el contrato a lo largo del escritorio.

—Hice un ajuste salarial al contrato. Si firmas, puede ser procesado tan pronto como este viernes.

Recogió el papel y finalmente me miró, sus deslumbrantes ojos avellana encontrándose con los míos.

—Yo um… ¿le importa si lo miro más tarde?

—Sí me importa. Míralo ahora.

Apretó los labios, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Pasó por los papeles, deteniéndose en la página del salario y sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Esto es... —Parpadeó algunas veces—. Es un claro aumento.

—Lo es. —Estreché los ojos—. Creo que deberías firmarlo.

—Espere un minuto... agregó una clausula incompleta —dijo, leyendo suavemente—. Yo, Isabella Swan, estoy de acuerdo en permanecer en Cullen Publishing por un mínimo de cuarenta y ocho meses, y a menos que renuncie, nunca daré oportunidad alguna a una empresa rival.

—Hay un set de bolígrafos frente a ti. Yo prefiero el negro.

Bajó los papeles y retrocedió.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto.

— ¿En qué necesitas pensar exactamente? —Estaba más allá de confundido—. La oferta es el triple de lo que estás actualmente recibiendo, lo cual es algo, ya que estás actualmente haciendo el doble que cualquier otro asistente ejecutivo aquí hace.

—Supongo que no me gusta comprometerme con algo a menos que no esté cien por ciento segura que sea al menos bueno y de alguna forma placentera para mí.

—Definitivamente será más que 'buena' y extremadamente placentera para ti.

— ¿Se está refiriendo a este trabajo, señor Cullen?

— ¿A qué más estaría refiriéndome?

Silencio.

—Um... —Se aclaró la garganta, tomando otro pequeño paso atrás—. Seguramente usted mismo no firma contratos solo leyéndolos una vez.

—Lo haría si fuera un contrato como este.

Murmuró algo bajo su aliento que no pude pillar, y luego el teléfono en mi escritorio sonó.

Manteniendo los ojos trabados en los de ella, respondí.

— ¿Sí? —respondí.

—Hola. —Era Jasper—. Estoy contento de atraparte antes de la reunión de Somerstein. Acabo de recibir una llamada de la Corporación

Hilton y me dieron tu línea directa, así que trata se estar disponible para sus preguntas en unas horas. Ya les dije que Bella era asombrosa, pero necesitan una segunda referencia y más directa. Quieren detalles que no tengo, así que trata de ser específico.

—Definitivamente haré eso. —Colgué, todavía mirando a Bella—.

Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitarías para repasar mi propuesta?

—Un par de meses debería ser suficiente.

— ¿Meses? —Apreté la mandíbula.

—Sí. —Me miró—. Meses. Trabajar para usted por un período extendido de tiempo es mucho en que pensar.

Silencio.

—Bien. —Recogí los papeles y los regresé a mi cajón—. Puedes largarte de mi oficina ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada a mis pantalones, sonrojándose antes de irse del cuarto.

Me senté en mi silla y sacudí la cabeza. Estaba confundido y enojado por el hecho de que no solo me había mentido en la cara, sino que además estaba rehusándose a admitir que estaba mirando otros trabajos. Eso, y que todavía se estuviera metiendo bajo mi piel con sus mentiras sexys.

Entones otra vez, si quería jugar juegos, yo podría hacer lo mismo...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: LOS EMAILS

BELLA

 **Asunto: Reporte#235 Del Comportamiento De Pendejo**

(¿Puedes Creer Que Todavía Estoy Manteniendo La Cuenta?)

Hoy se suponía que le diéramos vueltas a los títulos literarios de ficción que serían introducidos en primavera. Le envié por email mis mejores elecciones LA SEMANA PASADA, pero ya que él "no recuerda," me pidió que REHICIERA el reporte entero de 200 páginas en una hora.

¡Una hora!

Por supuesto, hice más de una copia de esto, por lo que realmente no tuve que rehacerlo, pero que le den.

Que le den duro.

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

PS: ¿Es triste que, dejando a un lado el comportamiento de pendejo, todavía hace que mis bragas se humedezcan más de una vez a la semana?

 **Asunto: Re: Reporte#235 Del Comportamiento De Pendejo**

(¿Puedes Creer Que Todavía Estoy Manteniendo La Cuenta?)

¡Escribiste mal! ¡Estamos en el reporte #335 del comportamiento del pendejo, no en el #235! :) ¡Y BRAVO por hacer copias! ¡Qué manera de pensar inteligente!

¡Ugh, no puedo esperar hasta que renuncies! Quiero decir, donde sea que termines después, probablemente no obtendrás todos esos beneficios desmesurados, pero no tendrás que tratar con él así que es más que una justa compensación.

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

PS: No, pero solo porque todavía estas tristemente soltera.

 **Asunto: Su Polla tiene que tener al menos veintitrés centímetros... (Al menos)**

Esto va a sonar completamente descabellado, pero juro que este hombre estaba duro como una piedra durante mi presentación entera hoy. Como si tuviera que estarlo, y tuvo que saber que yo estaba robando miradas de eso, porque se sentó en la parte de atrás del cuarto, reclinándose con sus piernas ampliamente abiertas, y mantuvo los ojos sobre mí el tiempo entero.

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Su Polla tiene que tener al menos veintitrés centímetros... (Al menos)**

Borras estos emails, ¿cierto? LOL. Tomaré tu palabra por los veintitrés centímetros. Estoy segura que no se ganó su reputación anterior de playboy por nada...

¿Tal vez puedas darle una gran patada a su polla de veintitrés centímetros antes de renunciar?

Enfócate en irte y empieza a limitar estos emails que complementan a él y a su polla.

(De otro modo, puedes empezar a creer subconscientemente que deberías estar allí. O_o).

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8: LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, New York_

No podía creer que el señor Cullen tuviera la audacia de ofrecerme un contrato extendido después de la manera que me trató, no podía creer que hubiera incluido una mención de esto en cada uno de sus emails desde el día que sacó el tema.

Mientras me quedaba mirando fuera de la ventana del vehículo del trabajo, decidí que necesitaba decirle que en realidad estaba buscando otro lugar de trabajo. Que no era personal, pero que necesitaba irme a algún lugar donde realmente sería apreciada.

Y en algún lado donde él no fuera una distracción...

Al segundo que el conductor estacionó frente a Cullen Publishing, mi teléfono vibró con su usual email mañanero.

 **Asunto: Lo Que Necesito Hoy.**

Café. El nuevo libro de Stephen King. Los reportes para la reunión de las dos.

Tu firma en el contrato de extensión de empleo.

De nada.

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

Suspiré. Había hecho lo mejor para evitar la última línea de todos sus pedidos de trabajo, simplemente sin abordarlo vía email o simplemente diciendo necesito más tiempo para pensarlo si sacaba el tema durante una de nuestras reuniones. Y aunque la tensión sexual entre nosotros estaba en los niveles más altos de lo que había estado antes, no podía permitir dejar que aquello nublara mi juicio.

Su autoritaria sensualidad no era una razón suficientemente buena para quedarme, y las probabilidades de que tuviéramos sexo eran escasas. (No es que tener sexo con él era una razón suficientemente buena para quedarme tampoco.)

Después de asegurar una copia del libro más nuevo de Stephen King de Barnes & Noble y una taza de su caro café favorito, corrí dentro del edificio y me dirigí hacia su oficina.

Golpeé su puerta cinco veces y esperé su familiar ¿Sí?, antes de abrir la puerta.

Al segundo que entré, sentí sus profundos ojos marrones mirando cada movimiento mío, y traté de no hacer contacto visual mientras me acercaba y ponía el libro y el café en su escritorio.

— ¿Tiene algo en mente, señorita Swan? —Esperó a que lo mirara, y finalmente me rendí—. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular de por qué está mascullando en este momento?

—No, señor Cullen. Es solo que… —Decidí ser honesta, para finalmente terminar con esto—. No estoy interesada en firmar el contrato de extensión.

Levantó su ceja.

— ¿Te refieres a ahora, o jamás?

—Jamás. —Retrocedí, esperando su reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Su rostro permaneció estoico y simplemente tomó su café y tomó un largo sorbo.

—Bastante justo —dijo—. Gracias por decírmelo. Después de que se instales en su oficina, necesito que recoja mi ropa de Midtown. Debería haber quince trajes y veinte camisetas a mi nombre.

¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Quiere que recoja algo más?

—En absoluto.

Forcé una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por ser comprensivo sobre el contrato, señor Cullen.

—Cuando quiera, señorita Swan.

Dejé su oficina y tomé los escalones por mi cuenta, rápidamente imprimiendo los reportes de para las dos así podría guardar tiempo, ya que tengo una nueva misión de ropa. Mientras estaba engrapando el primer set de hojas, mi teléfono vibró con un nuevo email de él.

 **Asunto: Algo Más que Necesito Hoy.**

Mi Jaguar necesita ser lavado. Llévalo al lugar que me gusta en Nueva Jersey, a diez millas pasando el puente.

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

¿Está hablando en serio?

Dejé caer los reportes al piso, apenas teniendo una chance para releer el mensaje para ver si mis ojos estaban jugándome bromas o no, porque me envió otro email.

 **Asunto: Y También...**

Olvidé recoger un reloj en particular que ordené hace semanas de camino al trabajo esta mañana. Tendrás que hacer fila en Audemars Piguet en la Calle 57th al mediodía para asegurarte de que lo reciba hoy.

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

Cerré de un portazo para evitar gritar. Caminé de un lado a otro algunas veces antes de responderle con un seco Ok. Luego me dirigí al aparcamiento privado.

Tomé las llaves de la caja de seguridad y traté lo mejor para no pensar en él usándolos para dejar rasguños mayores contra su coche, y rápidamente me deslicé detrás del volante. En lugar de dirigirme inmediatamente a la tintorería, llevé su Jaguar a un paseo de media hora primero.

Me tomé mi tiempo en manejar por las calles de la ciudad, deteniéndome por café de diez dólares y cargando cinco copas por mérito de su tarjeta cada vez. Divisé una hermosa bufanda de cachemira a través de un escaparate en Macy's y corrí dentro para comprarlo en todos los veinticinco colores.

De camino afuera, noté una nueva línea de moda en la tienda cercana de lencería, así que tomé su preciosa tarjeta de crédito y compré diez conjuntos de bragas y sostenes caros.

Que le den...

Todavía sintiéndome insensata y mucho menos profesional de lo que me había sentido en mi vida, recogí su ropa y la arrojé en el asiento trasero. Manejé por el Puente George Washington y me senté en la parte de atrás de una cafetería por media hora.

Revisé mi email y vi que mi jefe bastardo me había mandado un correo otra vez.

 **Asunto: Tiempo.**

Me rehúso a creer que toma de tres horas a cuatro recoger una orden de trajes y un reloj.

Incluso considerando que lleve a lavar mi carro, debería estar de vuelta aquí ahora.

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

Inmediatamente lo borré y noté que había varios otros emails nuevos en mi bandeja de entrada.

Emails que de verdad quería ver.

Apple, Microsoft, y Amazon enviaron mensajes, todos positivos y personales que todo se leía como: ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo has logrado hasta la ronda final de entrevistas! Simplemente necesitamos verificar su información y referencias. Más tarde, haremos una decisión interna detrás de puertas cerradas.

Casi salté de mi asiento, gritando por mi libertad pendiente. Sabía que no había manera en el infierno que no recibiría una oferta formal de al menos uno de esos trabajos, y ya que todavía estaba esperando escuchar de los veinte más, me sentía más animada de lo que me sentí en mi vida. Me sentía como si pudiera renunciar de Cullen Publishing justo ahora y dejaría el Jaguar de Edward en medio de Nueva Jersey par que lo encuentre por sí mismo mañana.

Tomó todo de un minuto para mí darme cuenta que no era así de atrevida. Eso, y que necesitaba una manera de regresar a la Cuidad de Nueva York.

Molesta, descargué toda mi frustración en un largo y ridículo email para Alice, y por su aviso previo, lo borré al segundo que golpeé enviar.

 **Asunto: Mi jefe.**

¿Ya te he dicho hoy que odio a mi jefe?

Sexy como el infierno o no, este pretencioso y arrogante ESTÚPIDO me pidió que recoja su ropa al segundo que atravesé la puerta. Luego me dijo que necesitaba llevar su Jaguar a un lavado de autos que estaba dieciséis kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, pero solo después de que necesitara estar en una fila sin fin para comprar una especie de reloj limitado de cientos de dólares.

Honestamente no puedo esperar a ver la mirada en su rostro dentro de dos meses cuando le diga que renunciaré a su compañía y que puede besar mi trasero. BESAR. MI. TRASERO.

Todas esas antiguas fantasías sobre él besándome con su "boca perfecta" o inclinándome sobre mi escritorio y llenándome con su polla ya terminaron. TERMINARON.

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

PD: Por favor dime que tu día va mejor que el mío...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9: LOS EMAILS

BELLA

 **Asunto: Mi email.**

¿Recibiste mi email de esta tarde?

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Mi email.**

No... ¿Qué email?

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Mi email.**

El que decía sobre mi jefe y toda la mierda que me pidió que hiciera hoy. :-( Te lo volvería a enviar, pero lo borré...

Él es tan ridículo, Alice.

¿Puedo llamarte en veinte minutos cuando regrese a la oficina?

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Mi email.**

Por supuesto. Estaré esperando.

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10: LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, New York_

Me desplomé en la silla de mi oficina minutos después de devolver el Jaguar del señor Cullen al garaje. Sin embargo, no me molesté en traer nada de su limpieza en seco. Si quería esos trajes, podía bajar al garaje y cogerlos él mismo.

Ahora, más que nunca, había una gran parte de mí que quería empacar todas mis cosas y nunca volver. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía dejar este lugar sin primero decirle personalmente que se jodiera. Había ganado más que eso.

Cuando finalmente dejé ir suficiente rabia, cogí mi teléfono de escritorio y marqué el número de Alice.

— ¡Hola! —Respondió en el primer tono—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No, en absoluto. —Suspiré—. No sé si voy aguantar dos meses más, Alice. Realmente no lo sé.

—Puedes hacer esto —dijo—. Este es sólo un mal día y estoy segura de que cuando llegues a casa más tarde te sentirás diferente. No dejes que te llegue. —Hubo un sonido repentino y fuerte en su trasfondo—. ¡Ugh! Déjame volver a llamarte, Bella. Los vecinos están siendo ridículos con su música hoy.

Terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera decir adiós, y escuché un ping en mi bandeja de entrada segundos más tarde, sabiendo que me había enviado uno de sus habituales "Mantén la Calma" correos electrónicos.

Abrí mi email esperando ver algo inspirador, pero en el segundo vi la línea de asunto y el remitente mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

 **Asunto: Re: Mi jefe.**

No, no me has dicho que odias a tu "jefe" hoy, pero viendo que me has enviado este correo directamente, lo sé ahora... Sí, te pedí que recogieras mi ropa al segundo en que llegaste a trabajar hoy (¿Dónde está?) Y te dije que llevaras mi Jaguar a un lavado de autos y que recogieras mi reloj de miles de dólares. (Gracias por tomarte cinco horas para hacer algo que podía ser logrado en dos).

No tienes que esperar dos meses para ver la mirada en mi rostro cuando me digas que renunciarás. Estoy de pie fuera de tu oficina en este mismo instante. (Abre la puerta).

Sin comentarios sobre tus "fantasías", aunque dudo que "terminen".

Tu jefe,

Edward

PD: Sí. Definitivamente mi día va mucho mejor que el tuyo...

¡Oh. Mi. Jodido. Dios!

Sentí que todo el color se desprendía de mi cara, y juro que no respiré durante más de un minuto.

Negué en absoluta incredulidad, rehusándome a aceptar que le había enviado mi discurso a él en vez de Alice. Actualicé la pantalla de mi computadora una y otra vez, esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma.

Un golpe fuerte y repentino llegó a la puerta y mi corazón casi se cayó de mi pecho, pero no me levanté. No hice un solo movimiento.

El golpe llegó de nuevo, mucho más fuerte esta vez, y oí su voz.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —llamó de nuevo.

Me levanté despacio de mi escritorio y miré hacia afuera por la mirilla. El señor Cullen estaba mirando hacia su reloj, su cara todavía imposiblemente perfecta y sin defectos. Sus labios apretados en una enojada línea plana.

Levantó la mirada de su reloj y miró a través de la mirilla, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Salté de la puerta y pensé en mis opciones. Podía abrir y escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, o podía salir por la puerta de salida de mi oficina.

Fue una obviedad.

Cogí mi abrigo, mi computadora portátil y apagué mi ordenador.

Entonces salí corriendo por el portón lateral y tomé el ascensor hasta abajo donde mi coche asignado estaba esperando.

Mi conductor me miró sospechosamente mientras literalmente corría por el garaje, pero no protestó cuando le rogué que se diera prisa y me llevara a casa.

No esperé a que abriera la puerta para mí o me deseara un buen día cuando llegamos. Prácticamente salté del coche y corrí directamente a mi edificio, yendo derecho hacia el lugar de Alice.

— ¿Alice? —Llamé a su puerta—. ¡Alice!

— ¡Ya voy! —Abrió inmediatamente y me tiró dentro—. No hay necesidad de golpear en mi puerta así, Bella. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Creo que me han despedido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas que te han despedido? O lo hizo o no lo hizo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No me han despedido todavía, pero estoy bastante segura de que me va a despedir. Definitivamente va a despedirme. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios...

—Bella, baja la velocidad. —Puso sus manos en mis hombros—. Habla nuestro idioma, lentamente. Muy lentamente.

—Le envié accidentalmente uno de mis correos electrónicos donde me quejaba, uno donde me quejaba y era cien por ciento para ti.

— ¿Era peor que la que me enviaste ayer por la mañana?

—Mucho peor. Le mencioné mis fantasías sobre su polla en este... lo llamé un idiota y le dije que solía querer que me doblara sobre su escritorio.

El rostro de Alice se puso rojo también, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de mi teléfono sonando nos llamó la atención.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y casi lo dejé caer al ver el nombre del señor Cullen en mi pantalla. Sin saber qué hacer, lo arrojé al sofá.

— ¿Es él? —preguntó Alice. Sólo podía asentir—. ¿Planeas contestar?

—No. —Lo miré fijamente hasta que fue al buzón de voz. Pero entonces volvió a sonar. Y otra vez.

Rodando los ojos, Alice cogió mi teléfono y presionó "responder" antes de arrojármelo a mí.

— ¿Hola? —hablé, mi voz era básicamente un susurro.

—Hola, señorita Swan. —El sonido de mi nombre cayendo de su boca me hizo sentarme—. ¿La atrapé en un mal momento?

Sacudí la cabeza como si pudiera verme.

— ¿Está ahí, señorita Swan? —Su voz profunda envió calor a través de mi cuerpo—. ¿La atrapé en un mal momento?

—Realmente no...

—Bueno. ¿Dónde está ahora mismo?

—Oh, um... —Miré a Alice por ayuda, pero ella estaba sonriendo, como si esta mierda fuera realmente divertida—. Acabo de correr hacia la sala de copias.

— ¿Así que aún está en el edificio?

—Podría decir eso.

—Le vi en su auto de la ciudad hace media hora. —Había una Sonrisa en su voz—. Definitivamente no está en el edificio ahora mismo.

—Sí, bueno... ¿Hay algo que necesite de mí ahora mismo?

—En realidad —dijo, su voz aún más profunda, más sexy—, fui a su oficina esta tarde porque tenía que discutir algo privado y muy importante que nos incube, pero la perdí de alguna manera. Así que, necesito que vaya al trabajo una hora antes mañana para poder tener esta conversación privada e importante. ¿Puede hacer eso? Asentí, ligeramente encendida por la forma en que había dicho la palabra «privado».

—Señorita Swan —repitió—. ¿Puede hacer eso?

—Sí...

—Bueno. La veré por la mañana. —Terminó la llamada, y una copa de vino fue empujada inmediatamente en mi mano a través de Alice.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda...

Ella intentó hacer lo mejor para distraerme del error épico de hoy haciéndome ver los espectáculos terribles de Netflix y dejándome estar en su sofá por horas, pero era inútil.

Me desperté dos veces en el medio de la noche, esperando que todo esto fuera algún tipo de mal sueño. Y por un momento, parecía que realmente lo era, hasta que revisé mi teléfono y vi que el señorCullen me había enviado un mensaje minutos antes de la medianoche.

 **Asunto: Mañana.**

Llegue una hora antes de lo normal. No lo olvide. (Yo no lo haré.)

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS, PUES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA ADAPTACION ESTOY SUBIENDO 3 CAPIUTLOS DIARIOS, EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE, ESPERO Q LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA COMO A MI.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO POR LOS FAVORITOS**

 **LOS REVIEW DE LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS:**

 **KEY: GRACIAS, Y ESPERO Q ESTAS ACTUALIZACIONES TE GUSTEN**

 **PUES UNA ANONIMA : GRACIAS Y YA TE DARAS CUENTA DE LAS REFERENCIAS MAS ADELANTE**

 **GENE: GRACIAS Y ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO**

 **LOLA:ME ALEGRA Q TE GUSTE, GRACIAS**

 **PERA L.T:JEJEJ SI ES MALO ESTE EDWARD JEJE. ESPERO QUE A MEDIDA Q LEAS TE GUSTE MAS LA HISTORIA**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, Y NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO.**

 **BESOS QUIIN94**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11: LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, Nueva York_

No hubo email de "Lo Que Necesito Hoy" de él esta mañana, ni un pedido de último minuto por café, novelas recién lanzadas, o el desayuno.

Mientras me dirigía a la oficina una hora más temprano como él pidió, noté que su Jaguar no estaba en su espacio designado. De alguna manera aliviada, tomé el ascensor a mi piso y destrabé mi oficina; insegura de si debería empezar a organizar mis cosas por un próximo final o no.

Lo que sea que él decidiera para traer a colación mi email, supe que iba a tener que elegir entre tres opciones cuando respondiera. Plan

A: Negar. Negar. Negar. Plan B: Negar más. Negar más. Negar más. Plan

C: Tragarme mi orgullo, admitir que estuve mal, y esperar que no me despida porque no he recibido una oferta de trabajo oficial de cualquier otra parte todavía.

Tiene que ser el Plan A...

Justo mientras estaba por sentarme, el teléfono de mi escritorio sonó y el número de su oficina apareció en la pantalla. Tomando un profundo aliento, tomé el auricular.

— ¿Sí, señor Cullen?

—Ven a mi oficia. —Colgó sin una sola palabra, dejándome confundida.

Trabé mi cartera en mi cajón y tomé los escalones, golpeando tres veces hasta que su familiar ¿Sí? me saludó y me hizo abrir la puerta.

Estaba sentado en su silla, su espalda encarándome. Al sonido de mis tacones chasqueando contra el suelo, giró; sus profundos ojos marrones encontrándose con los míos.

Hoy su traje era uno que no había visto antes, uno gris oscuro que complementaba perfectamente el nuevo reloj de plata en su muñeca. El reloj que demasiado recientemente me había hecho hacer fila para conseguirlo.

—Toma asiento. —Me señaló para que me siente frente a su escritorio.

Me senté y él levantó su café, tomando un largo sorbo.

—Sabe, señorita Swan. —Enfatizó cada sílaba de mi apellido—. Honestamente pensé que usted y yo estábamos en mejores términos, especialmente después de nuestro trabajo juntos por todo un año. Pero parece que estuve claramente equivocado.

Se veía como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de explicación referida a mi email, y yo todavía no estaba segura si quería ir por el Plan A, el B, o el C. como si pudiera sentir que estaba sopesando mis opciones, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa engreída.

Traté de apartar mi mirada, incluso por un segundo, pero no pude apartar la mirada de él en absoluto.

— ¿Vas a decir algo? —preguntó—. ¿O vas a seguir sentada allí como si no tuvieras idea de lo que estoy hablando?

— ¿Esto es por lo que me fui temprano ayer? —Me decidí por el Plan A—. Me estaba sintiendo un poquito enferma, esto es todo.

—Esto es sobre un email particularmente inapropiado donde haces una mención sobre mí follándote.

Mis mejillas estaban en llamas y supe que él no iba a evitar esto en lo absoluto.

—Lo siento —dije, las palabras salieron disparadas—. No tenía idea de que accidentalmente había…

—Además esto es sobre —mencionó, cortándome mientras levantaba su mano—, yo, posiblemente teniendo que ir a recursos humanos y presentar una queja. Una queja de acoso sexual.

¿Qué?

Lentamente levantándose, caminó frente a su escritorio, manteniéndome fijada en el asiento con su mirada enojada, poniéndome tan húmeda con cada ligero lametón de sus labios.

»El acoso sexual es una ofensa muy seria aquí en Cullen Publishing, señorita Swan. —Me miró de arriba abajo—. He despedido gente por ofensas mucho menos indignantes, y técnicamente debería estar haciendo lo mismo con usted justo ahora, lo cual sería más que justo. —No me dejó meter ni una palabra—. Especialmente ya que no creo que entienda completamente por qué fue tan ofensivo lo que hizo.

—Lo entiendo... —Mi voz era un susurro.

— ¿Oh, de verdad? —Levantó una ceja—. ¿Puedes imaginar si yo accidentalmente envío un email similar a alguien sobre ti de la manera que hiciste conmigo?

No respondí.

—Déjame poner esto en perspectiva. —Se inclinó, tan cerca que sus rodillas estaban tocando las mías—. Si yo le envío un email "accidentalmente", y que diga que he querido sentar su coño en mi boca desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí… o que he querido doblar su trasero sobre mi escritorio y follarla hasta que me rogara que me detenga cada vez que usaba un vestido oscuro en particular, ¿no cree que necesitaría ser reprendido de alguna forma?

Estaba sin habla por sus palabras, y no estaba segura si estaba simplemente dándome un ejemplo o si realmente había pensado en mí de la manera que yo había pensado en él.

—Respóndeme, Bella. —La manera que mi nombre cayó de sus labios me hizo tomar aire—. ¿No crees que habría un alboroto con consecuencias serias?

—Tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez? No, definitivamente. —Se ajustó su corbata—. De hecho, habría tal alboroto que supongo el departamento de Sistemas sería forzado a revisar todos los emails que había enviado con cualquier aparato de la compañía ya que nada enviado a un servidor de la compañía es realmente borrado. De hecho, probablemente tendrían que investigar y ver si esta era una ofensa de una vez o de un patrón particularmente interesante...

Sentí mi mandíbula caer y luché por mantener mis labios cerrados.

—Quiero decir —dijo, viéndose serio de alguna forma—.

Dependiendo de lo que encuentren, tendrán que dirigirse a mí personalmente y evaluar los daños. Y si la persona de que estaba hablando sobre 'follar' en mis emails lo quisiera, estoy seguro que podría hacer mi vida muy miserable.

Silencio.

Recogió una carpeta de su escritorio y lentamente lo puso en mi regazo —de algún modo encendiéndome incluso más sin siquiera tocarme.

—Trescientos sesenta y siete emails entre tú y tu mejor amiga, Alice.

¿Eso es todo?

—Son solo de este mes. —Su voz estaba entrecortada—. No tuve tiempo para leer más que algunos de ellos, pero asumo que no estaremos viendo a ninguno más de aquellos en nuestra base de datos de Sistemas. ¿O sí?

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza.

—Bien. Hice que los borraran permanentemente. De nada. —Se levantó y ojeó su reloj—. Aquellos archivos Roberto son necesitados antes de nuestra reunión de la mañana con Lockwood. —Se acercó a la puerta y la sostuvo abierta, esperando a que me vaya.

Evitando su mirada, me levanté y me dirigí al recibidor.

—Oh, y una última cosa, señorita Swan —mencionó, haciéndome mirar sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Que conste, respecto a tu email con el tema Me Pregunto Si Come Coños... —Me miró de arriba abajo—. Sí que como coños, y si alguna vez fuera a comer tu coño... si ese pensamiento hubiera sido lo bastante sucio para pasar por mi mente y si ciertas circunstancias entre nosotros fueran diferentes, no serías capaz de caminar por días después de que acabase contigo...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12: EL JEFE

EDWARD

 _Manhattan, New York_

Había leído cada email que saqué del departamento de información.

Cada. Uno.

Fueron fáciles de conseguir ya que aparentemente su amiga y ella etiquetaban a todos en consideración a mí como "Reporte del Comportamiento del Cabrón," "Mi Jefe," o "Este Hombre Hoy..."

Era bastante obvio que me "odiaba" y casi me arrepentí en desquitar mi frustración sexual con ella, demandándole demasiado. Casi.

Su mente estaba tan malditamente cerca de ser tan obscena como la mía cuando llegaba al sexo, y era ligeramente gratificante saber que la atracción no era unilateral, incluso si había poco que pudiera hacer por ello.

Nunca había mezclado el negocio con el placer antes, y no iba a empezar ahora. Solo necesitaba superar ocho horas de nuestras reuniones hoy sin pensar en lo que había visto en sus emails, sin pensar en el hecho de que tal vez no era mezclar negocios con placer si ella se empeñaba como el infierno en irse pronto.

Si iba a 'permitirle' irse pronto, eso es.

Joder...


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13: LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, New York_

 **Asunto: Lo Que Necesito En Dos Horas**

Los archivos Lexington. Los papeles de transferencia de la compra de Lerner y Taylor. Tu informe de la lista principal. Las notas de la reunión de esta tarde.

Edward Cullen

CEO de Cullen Publishing

Cerré su email y suspiré. Estaba empezando a desear que simplemente me hubiera despedido. Desde esa reunión en su oficina hace dos días, había sido dos veces más mandón. Dos veces más insoportable.

Había dado todo de mí para no salir de la reunión de todo el equipo cuando a propósito me puso en aprietos y me hizo varias preguntas sobre un libro que él sabía no había tenido la oportunidad de leer aún. Luego otra vez cuando me reprendió frente a todos por entregar informes incompletos que ni siquiera serían necesitados por otras cuatro semanas.

No había manera que fuera a completar cada objetivo de su más reciente email en dos horas, así que ni siquiera iba a intentarlo. Tomé el trabajo que ya había terminado y me dirigí a su oficina, enviándole a Alice un email en el camino.

No me importaba si él encontraba este mensaje en el servidor de la compañía o no.

 **Asunto: Jefe Horrible + Típico Comportamiento de Cabrón + Día**

Largo = Vino. ¡Inmediatamente!

Dejaré el trabajo temprano hoy. ¿Puedo pasarme y beber vino en tu casa por la noche?

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

Su respuesta vino en segundos.

 **Asunto: Re: Jefe Horrible + Típico Comportamiento de Cabrón + Día Largo = Vino.**

¡Inmediatamente!

Por Supuesto.

Partiré ahora y compraré tu favorito.

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

Al segundo que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, me dirigí directamente hacia su oficina y no me molesté en tocar.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi leyendo un libro en su escritorio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo, señorita Swan? —Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Aquí está mi informe de la lista principal. —Estampé una gran carpeta de papeleo en su escritorio—. El informe Lexington, el que logré terminar de todas formas, debería estar en tu casilla de mensajes en minutos.

—No necesitabas venir aquí para decir eso. Solo debiste haberme enviado un email... —Su mirada bajó a mis labios, pero luego estrechó los ojos hacia mí—. Sabes que odio cuando la gente viene a mi oficina sin permiso.

—Odia muchas cosas. —Me encogí de hombros—. Tal vez debería solo aprender cómo tratar con ellas como todos los demás. Traeré mis notas de la reunión de esta tarde aquí cuando termine, sin tocar, ya que probablemente tendré que traerle un almuerzo tardío, y luego terminaré oficialmente por el día.

—No. —Dio la vuelta a una página de su libro—. Sólo crees que has terminado por el día. Necesito que te quedes hasta las ocho en punto hoy.

—No puedo —dije firmemente—. Tengo planes.

—Lo sé —replicó, bajando su novela—. Tus planes implican quedarte aquí hasta las ocho en punto.

—Señor Cullen... —Lo miré justo a los ojos—. Con todo el respeto, aunque no merece ninguno después de la manera que me ha tratado esta semana, no me quedaré hoy. No tengo tiempo. Y en realidad, ¿sabe algo más? —Golpeé la carpeta que acababa de poner en su escritorio al suelo, enviando cientos de papeles de informes sueltos al piso—. No voy a recoger eso, y no voy a hacer algo más hoy. Me voy a casa. Ahora.

—Señorita Swan... —Apretó los dientes—. No me haga…

— ¿Qué? ¿Despedirme? Por favor hágalo. —Me alejé de él y corrí de su oficina con la sangre hirviendo y la frustración en alto todo el tiempo.

Furiosa, fui a mi oficina y cerré de un portazo. Entré en mi portal de planificación y envié cancelaciones de email por el resto de mis reuniones. Además, envié a Recursos Humanos un mensaje que confirmaba que me iba temprano por "razones personales" y que si podía solicitar tiempo libre adicional en los días que vienen.

Me aseguré que todos los emails estuvieran revisados, y luego apagué mi computadora y cerré todas las carpetas en mi escritorio.

Mientras me deslizaba en mi abrigo, mi puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward entró furioso en mi oficina.

— ¿Va a un lado? —Siseó, apretando la mandíbula—. ¿No escuchó lo que dije cuando estábamos arriba?

—Sí. —Recogí mi bufanda—. ¿No escuchó lo que yo dije? Me. Voy.

Puede quedarse allí y amenazarme con sus miradas todo lo que quiera, pero me voy a casa.

—Bella... —Cerró la puerta y la trabó, luego dio un paso hacia mi escritorio—. No voy a pedirte que te quedes otra vez.

—Bien. —Me encogí de hombros—. Entonces eso hace mucho más fácil para mí irme. —Colgué mi cartera sobre mi hombro y me dirigí hacia la puerta de al lado, pero él sujetó mi codo y me giró rápidamente para encararlo.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan jodidamente difícil? —Presionó su frente contra la mía—. De verdad necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo hoy...

—Entonces necesito que me des una razón que valga la pena para hacerlo.

Repentinamente sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos y sus brazos fueron alrededor de mi cintura, sus dedos hábilmente desatando el cinturón de mi abrigo. Manteniendo su boca contra la mía, abrió las solapas y empujó el abrigo de mis hombros y hacia el suelo.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, deslizó su mano por mi vestido, lentamente arrancándome las bragas empapadas.

Me besó hasta que estuve sin aliento, suavemente empujándome contra mi escritorio.

Dejando ir brevemente mis labios, empujó todas mis carpetas y papeles al suelo. La línea de mi oficina empezó a sonar, e inmediatamente tiró el teléfono al suelo, también.

Sin decir una palabra, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó, plantándome firmemente en la cara de mi escritorio. Las mejillas desnudas de mi trasero golpearon el metal frío y jadeé mientras captaba la vista de su polla endurecida a través de sus pantalones.

—Extiende las piernas para mí—ordenó.

El sonido de la gente hablando fuera de mi oficina me hizo querer saltar, pero puso las manos contra mi estómago y miró fijamente mis ojos.

»No podrán escucharnos —susurró—. Haz lo que te dije que hicieras. Ahora.

Lentamente separé las piernas y él aflojó su corbata, manteniendo su mirada entre mis muslos

Dio un paso entre mis piernas y presionó su pulgar contra mi inflamado clítoris, aplicando solo la presión suficiente para hacerme gemir.

—Necesito que me prometas que no vas a gritar —dijo—. Lo escucharán...

Asentí, incapaz de responder mientras se inclinaba y chupaba mi clítoris en su boca.

— ¿Puedes prometer eso, Bella?

—Yo... —Asentí otra vez, respirando lentamente mientras él soplaba contra mi piel—. Sí... prometo que no… gritaré cuando me folles...

—No me estaba refiriendo a cuando te folle. —Levantó su cabeza, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Tengo que comer tu coño primero. —De repente me tomó por los tobillos y me jaló más cerca al borde del escritorio, rápidamente posicionando mis piernas sobre sus hombros.

Sin desperdiciar otro segundo, enterró su cabeza entre mis piernas y presionó su boca en mi coño, enviando cada nervio de mi cuerpo a una sobre marcha. Su lengua se lanzó contra mi clítoris despiadadamente y grité cuando deslizó dos dedos gruesos dentro de mí, mientras él gruñía.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello, sujetándolo fuerte mientras le rogaba clemencia, pero siguió torturándome con placer. Entre gemidos, amenacé con gritar, pero él solo se rio y las caricias de su lengua se volvieron más poderosas.

Mientras sus manos sujetaban firmemente mis piernas contra su boca, me sentí al borde de un orgasmo, sentí mi cuerpo entero empezar a temblar.

—Edwars, yo... yo... —Luché para sacar otra palabra de mi boca.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó contra el escritorio, forzándome a romper mi promesa y gritando tan sonoramente que estaba segura que todos en el piso podían escucharme.

Lo sentí presionar sus dedos contra mi boca, lo escuché ordenarme que esté callada, pero cerré los ojos y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo todo el control.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo seguí temblando, o si algunos de mis compañeros me escucharon, pero cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, mis piernas todavía estaban alrededor de Edward, y él estaba mirándome fijamente.

Pensé que iba a decir algo, encontrar una manera de romper nuestro intenso silencio, pero simplemente removió mis piernas de sus hombros y desabotonó sus pantalones. Mis ojos se ampliaron tanto como pudieron mientras sacaba su polla, y me di cuenta que era más grueso y más dotado de lo que había imaginado.

Sonrió por mi reacción impactada, inclinando mi mentón con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Dóblate sobre el escritorio.

Jadeé.

— ¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. —Tomó mis manos y me jaló hacia arriba. Luego tomó mis caderas y me giró espalda arriba—. Dóblate sobre el puto escritorio.

Lentamente y cuidadosamente, presioné mi pecho contra el metal.

Escuché el sonido de sus pantalones golpeando el suelo, el sonido de él abriendo un condón.

Desde atrás, despacio empujó mi vestido hasta mi cintura.

Abofeteando mi trasero, lentamente deslizó su gran polla dentro de mí, centímetro a centímetro.

Gimiendo, me esforcé para mantener mi equilibrio mientras me ajustaba a su impresionante longitud.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, tomó un puñado de mi cabello y jaló mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, susurrando:

— ¿Es así como te follaba en tus fantasías?

No tuve oportunidad para responder. Empujó dentro de mí implacablemente, manteniendo una mano en mi cabello y abofeteando mi trasero cada vez que gritaba.

Mordió mi hombro cuando decía su hombre, mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más y me daba cuenta que él era diez veces mejor en la realidad que en cualquier fantasía que alguna vez había preparado.

Soltó mi cabello y deslizó una mano hacia mis pechos, apretándolos mientras susurraba:

—He querido sentir tu coño en mi polla desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí...

Jadeé, incapaz de responder mientras mis piernas comenzaban a temblar otra vez.

—Edward... Edward...

—Bella... Bella... —Me imitó, una ligera sonrisa en su voz.

—Yo... yo... —Me sujeté del borde del escritorio mientras abofeteaba mi trasero de nuevo. Susurró mi nombre mientras los temblores seguían construyéndose dentro de mí, y lo escuché decir:

—Espera por mí. —Pero ya estaba allí.

Mi coño latió de placer y otro orgasmo arrasó por mi cuerpo, dejándome floja y jadeante contra el escritorio. Dejándome preguntando cuánto tiempo me había follado.

Sosteniéndome firme, encontró su propia liberación segundos más tarde, y luché para respirar.

Los dos permanecimos enredados, y besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

Asentí.

— ¿Puedo dejarte ir ahora?

—No.

Soltó una risa baja y me sostuvo contra él por más tiempo, esperando hasta que le diera el permiso para dejarme ir. Besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello una vez más, lentamente salió de mí y lanzó el condón en la basura. Luego envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me giró por lo que me sostuve contra el escritorio.

Como si pudiera decir que era incapaz de funcionar completamente por mi cuenta, reajustó mi vestido y me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo. Luego corrió sus dedos por mi cabello y me miró antes de recoger mis tacones y ayudarme a deslizarme en ellos.

—Deberías llamar a tu chofer ahora —dijo suavemente, recogiendo el teléfono de escritorio del piso y pasándomelo—. Te acompañaré abajo.

Asentí y llamé a mi chofer, mirando a Edward ponerse sus pantalones y ajustando su corbata.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, y tan pronto mi chofer dijo:

—Estaré abajo en cinco. —Colgué.

Edward me pasó mi cartera y me tambaleé en mis tacones mientras trataba de caminar, ganándome una sonrisa cómplice y sexy de él. Me jaló contra su costado y agradecidamente me acompañó hacia los ascensores de carga para que nadie nos viera.

Evité mirarlo mientras tomamos el ascensor. Estaba en completo y total shock ya que realmente lo había follado, que el hombre destacado en todas mis fantasías había sido puesto en vergüenza por el real.

Cuando salimos juntos, estuve inmediatamente confundida de por qué el cielo se había oscurecido tan rápidamente.

Edward me acompañó justo hasta la limusina y abrió la puerta trasera, esperando a que me metiera. Se veía como si esperara que yo diera algo, pero por cualquier razón, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, señor Cullen —dije, sin querer darle al chofer algún tipo de impresión sobre que demonios había pasado entre nosotros.

— ¿Por entender qué, señorita Swan?

—Que no iba a quedarme hasta las ocho en punto hoy. Estoy contenta que pudiéramos llegar a ese acuerdo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y miró su reloj.

—Creo que está extremadamente mal informada ahora, señorita Swan. Son las nueve en punto. —Tomó una última mirada hacia mí y cerró la puerta—. La veo el lunes.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14: LOS EMAILS

BELLA

 **Asunto: Dormí con él.**

Como que de verdad dormí con él...

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Dormí con él.**

"¿De verdad" dormiste con quién? ¿Con el chico de la cita a ciegas?

*¿Y por qué estás hablándome con una nueva cuenta de Gmail?

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Dormí con él.**

Mi jefe...

*Historia súper larga.

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Dormí con él.**

¿Qué MIERDA? ¿Estás JODIDAMENTE LOCA, MYA?

¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

(¿Cómo fue, sin embargo...? :) )

*Me gustan las historias súper largas.

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Dormí con él.**

Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido alguna vez en mi vida.

No creo ser capaz alguna vez de dejar de reproducirlo en mi mente.

Y no creo que pueda regresar a trabajar el lunes y mirarlo con rostro serio después de esto...

Estaré en tu casa a las cinco.

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15: EL JEFE

EDWARD

 _Manhattan, Nueva York_

Mi fin de semana pasó en un borrón, enfatizado por reproducciones mentales follando a Bella en su oficina. Honestamente, nunca había pensado en la misma mujer después de haber tenido sexo, pero cuanto más intentaba no pensar en Bella, más imágenes de ella retorciéndose contra mis labios venían a mi mente. Más imágenes de ella inclinada sobre el escritorio y diciendo mi nombre invadían cada pensamiento.

No solo eso, sino que hoy no había oído de ella. No había contestado mi mail de "Lo que necesito hoy" con su usual "Bien", y ya estaba retrasada por más de dos horas. Creí que estaba intentando usar la mierda de "Me quedé hasta tarde el viernes así que llegaré tarde el lunes", por lo que decidí no pensar en eso.

Intenté distraerme lo mejor que pude hasta nuestra reunión de las dos, porque ella sabía que lo mejor no era perder un día de trabajo por el próximo mes desde que era temporada de adquisición.

Mientras estaba leyendo la pila más reciente de acuerdos de libros aprobados, llegó un suave golpe a mi puerta.

— ¿Sí? —Aparté mis papeles, esperando ver a Bella, pero solo era Jasper y un camarero.

—Buenos días —dijo Brad mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio—. Quería venir más temprano e invitarlos a Bella y a ti a un almuerzo tardío si no es molestia.

—No me molesta —mentí, diciéndole al camarero que pusiera la comida en mi escritorio.

— ¿Fin de semana salvaje? —preguntó Jasper.

—No. ¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

—Te ves tenso, como si no hubieras dormido en días o estuvieras estresado por algo. O tal vez es... —Se detuvo, soltando un suspiro exasperado—. ¿Estás por decirme una historia para los tabloides? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ibas tan bien, Edward. Tan bien...

—No. —Rodeé los ojos—. Y no estoy tenso. Si quieres saber, no dormí bien anoche y aún tengo que atravesar una sesión de tres horas contigo y Bella que comienza en cualquier momento.

—Hablando de Bella... —comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

—Es alérgica al ajo —le dije al camarero, levantando la canasta de pan que había colocado—. ¿Puedes reemplazarlo con pan de trigo?

—Sí, señor.

—Y esto. —Le señalé la botella de jarabe de caramelo que había traído—. Pensará que es avellana y tendrá un ataque de tos si toma un sorbo. Tómalo y trae jarabe de chocolate en su lugar.

—Sí, señor. —Recogió los ofensivos objetos y se dirigió a la puerta—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Jasper alzó sus cejas, viéndose completamente confundido.

— ¿Siempre haz memorizado las preferencias de comida de tu asistente?

—Solo de las que duran más de un año.

—Ah. —Se rio—. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, Apple y Microsoft llamaron para decirme que aún no has regresado sus llamadas sobre su referencia, así que realmente necesitas hacerlo en algún momento de esta semana. Planeas darle una buena recomendación, ¿verdad?

Mi teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera abordar esa pregunta.

— ¿Sí? —respondí.

—Buenos días, Sr. Cullen —dijo una voz suave—. Soy Shelby de Recursos Humanos. Lamento estar notificándole tan tarde, su asistente ejecutiva llamó más temprano y presentó un aviso por una semana de licencia por enfermedad.

— ¿Una semana?

—Sí, señor. ¿Quiere que cubra su espacio con un empleado eventual durante este tiempo?

—No, gracias. —Colgué y me recliné en mi silla. Bella nunca usó la licencia por enfermedad, incluso cuando estaba enferma de verdad.

Había venido a incontables reuniones tosiendo y estornudando cuando probablemente debería haberse quedado en casa, así que no estaba seguro de si estaba usando nuestra reciente cita como ventaja, o si de alguna manera se había enfermado mortalmente en cuestión de cuarenta y ocho horas.

— ¿Edward? —Jasper intentó llamar mi atención—. ¿Edward?

Lo ignoré, sacando mi teléfono y enviándole un email a Bella.

 **Asunto: Licencia por enfermedad.**

Será mejor que tengas una maldita nota del doctor...

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

 **Asunto: Re: Licencia por enfermedad.**

¿Y si no la tengo?

Bella Swan

Asistente Ejecutiva del CEO de Cullen Publishing

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Licencia por enfermedad.**

Si no la tienes, te sugiero que llames a . ahora mismo y anules tu "licencia por enfermedad" desde que sé que es falsa. Luego te sugiero que aparezcas mágicamente en mi oficina en la próxima hora así podemos prepararnos para la ronda de adquisiciones de autores de la semana que viene.

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Licencia por enfermedad.**

Oh, es verdad. La semana que viene es muy importante...

Probablemente también estaré enferma la semana que vine.

(Probablemente seguiré "recuperándome" de algo.)

Tal vez si me voy por un tiempo verás lo difícil que en verdad es mi trabajo. Tal vez entonces me apreciarás más.

Bella Swan

Asistente Ejecutiva del CEO de Cullen Publishing

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Licencia por enfermedad.**

No estarás "probablemente enferma" la semana que viene.

Traerás tu trasero a trabajar.

(No lleva dos semanas recuperarse de ser propiamente follada.)

Te apreciaría mucho más si vinieras a trabajar hoy...

Edward Cullen

CEO, Cullen Publishing

Cerré mi bandeja de entrada, sin esperar su respuesta. Levanté la vista y noté a Jasper mirándome como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Qué? —dije.

—Follaste a Bella, ¿verdad?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Me oíste. —No se retrajo—. Dormiste con ella… dormiste con ella y es por eso que no has llamado a esas compañías. Es exactamente por eso que no quieres que se vaya.

—No es por eso que no quiero que se vaya.

— ¿Entonces estás admitiendo la parte de follarla?

—No —dije, negándolo y pasando incontables minutos intentando calmarlo. Sabía que tendría un paro cardíaco si sabía la verdad.

Cuando me aseguré de que estaba convencido, saqué las carpetas para la reunión de hoy para que los dos pudiéramos ocuparnos de esto solos.

Mientras comenzaba a organizar sus propias carpetas, abrí una nueva pestaña en mi buscador y busqué una florería local para poder ordenar unas flores que digan "mejórate" para Bella, así podría enviarle una nota más directa de "trae tu trasero a trabajar".

Escogí un ramo de lirios de siete capas, ya que una vez había mencionado amarlas en una reunión de novela, y estaba a mitad de camino de la pantalla de compra cuando me detuve.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Cerré la pantalla y agarré mi bolígrafo.

Definitivamente podía sobrevivir a una semana sin su ayuda si quería seguir con juegos. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía hacer su trabajo incluso mejor que ella.

No podía ser tan difícil.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16: EL JEFE

EDWARD

 _Manhattan, New York_

Una semana de "baja por enfermedad" después...

 **Asunto: Mi Jefe...**

Todavía no puedo creer que follé a mi jefe la semana pasada...

¿Crees que se volvería loco si no voy por enferma por una segunda semana?

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

PS: ¿Es triste que desesperadamente quiera follarlo otra vez?

 **Asunto: Re: Mi Jefe...**

Todavía no puedo creer que no hayas aprendido a revisar dos veces a quién le estás enviando estos emails...

Sí, "él" se pondría bastante furioso si no volvieras por enfermedad por una segunda semana.

Tu jefe,

Edward

PS: No es para nada triste, considerando que él quiere follarte otra vez también.

Di enviar a mi correo y aparté mi teléfono. No había aparecido al trabajo esta mañana, sin dar aviso a Recursos Humanos en absoluto, pero no me atrevería a archivar una crítica o siquiera tanto como regañarla verbalmente. Casi había enloquecido por la pasada semana al intentar hacer todo lo que ella hacía normalmente para mí, y estaba empezando a preguntarme si de verdad era un jefe tan terrible como ella decía.

Incluso en este momento, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa frente a una autora que estábamos intentando adquirir, estaba a segundos de decir: ¿Sabes qué? No siento como si perteneciera aquí ahora, y pedirle que reprogramara. Estaba muy tentado de manejar a casa de Bella para abordar esa última nota de "PD" en su email.

Además, me estaba arrepintiendo de mantener esta reunión después de la cena en lugar de en mi oficina. De hecho, la única razón de que hubiera programado una reservación en este restaurante de cinco estrellas, era porque hace tres meses había escuchado a Bella decirle a alguien que deseaba poder permitirse cenar aquí algún día. Por supuesto, negaría ese hecho si alguna vez preguntaba, pero ya que ella ni siquiera estaba aquí esta noche, no veía un punto de estar aquí tampoco.

—Así que... —La autora frente a mí, una linda rubia a la mitad de los treinta se aclaró la garganta—. Si firmo con Cullen Publishing, voy a necesitar algunas promesas de ustedes.

— ¿Qué tipo de promesas, señorita Sutherland?

—Bueno, necesitaré que promuevan mi libro.

—Promovemos todos los libros.

—Bueno, lo sé. Es por eso que su reputación es tan genial, pero esa es solamente el nivel básico de promoción. Quiero que me prometan un acuerdo para una película dentro de dos años, seis cifras adelantadas para cada libro futuro que escriba, y quiero una gira mundial en las mejores tiendas de libros.

—Este es su libro debut...

—Lo sé. Y podría completamente auto publicar esta cosa en Amazon y tenerlo publicado en cinco segundos. Aun así, aquí estoy, tomando un riesgo con ustedes y ofreciéndoles el próximo aplastante éxito de ventas del New York Times en bandeja de plata.

Rodé los ojos y tomé un gran sorbo de vino. Comencé a cambiar de tema, pero ella empezó a hablar sobre qué actores y actrices preferiría para leer sus audiolibros, los cuales "mejor" le prometimos, así que fácilmente apagué su voz.

Esta era usualmente la parte donde Bella entraría y les diría a los autores que tengan expectativas realistas, la parte donde mi frágil hilo de paciencia usada era más delgado y tendría que disculparme para buscar más café. Sin ella aquí, estaba a minutos de romperme y decirle a esta mujer que cerrara la jodida boca y que lo olvide.

— ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? —La voz de la señorita Sutherland interrumpió mis pensamientos—. ¿No odias cuando Hollywood cambia los libros a películas, pero cuando se desnudan son las mejores partes?

Honestamente no puedo firmar un acuerdo con ustedes a menos que prometan que eso no me pasará a mí.

—Señorita Sutherland... —Traté de mantener el fastidio fuera de mi voz—. Las oportunidades de que Hollywood tome su libro debut, el cual es un maldito libro de cocina lleno con recetas de bagres, es tan jodidamente baja que…

—Lamento llegar tarde. —El sonido de la voz de Bella me detuvo de decir otra palabra. Vestida con un vestido de cóctel corto y negro exponiendo sus largas piernas, se veía absolutamente deslumbrante. Sus labios estaban pintados de un brillante y atractivo rojo, y su cabello estaba apilado a lo alto de su cabeza en una linda bola de rizos flojos.

Se acercó a la señorita Sutherland y la saludó de mano, y luego me articuló "Detente" mientras se sentaba.

—Creo que lo que el señor Cullen está tratando de decir… —Bella encaró a la señorita Sutherland—… es que deberíamos enfocarnos en hacer todo lo que podamos en el ámbito de la cocina para este libro. Luego discutiremos ideas para su siguiente colección de recetas para que aseguremos su catálogo futuro con nosotros tan fuerte como pueda ser.

La miré fijamente y permanecí en silencio por el resto de la reunión, apreciando cuán suavemente manejaba el resto de la conversación.

Al momento que terminamos, la señorita Sutherland estaba firmando el contrato y deseándonos a ambos lo mejor. Cuando nos levantamos para irnos del restaurante, presioné la mano contra la parte baja de la espalda de Bella y noté cómo intentó no reaccionar.

Al segundo que la señorita Sutherland fue engullida en su taxi, Bella levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—De nada. —Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Gracias. Lo aprecio —dije, mirándola de arriba abajo una vez más—. Te ves bastante bien para haber estado 'enferma' por una semana.

No respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirándome, y tomó cada onza de control para no tomar su mano y jalarla hacia mi vehículo por la noche.

— ¿Planeas venir al trabajo mañana o vas a mantenerme en suspenso?

—Todavía no estoy segura. Depende de cómo me sienta cuando me despierte, o de si quiero que veas incluso más lo que me haces pasar, lo difícil que hacer todo por ti mismo. —Sostuvo una mano en alto para la limusina y se estacionó en frente—. Pero debo decirlo, estoy feliz de que finalmente me dijeras aquella preciosa palabra referente a mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué palabra?

—Gracias.

No dije nada. Solo miré mientras su chofer abría la puerta de atrás y la señaló para entrar.

Me deslicé a su lado antes de que él pudiera cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Abrochó su cinturón—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Chofer, suba el cristal de privacidad por favor. —Esperé a que el chofer dividiera el coche—. Bella Swan, ¿realmente piensas que por haber follado no te despediré?

—Edward Cullen—dijo, imitándome—. Sé que no me despedirás y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de dormir juntos.

—No hemos 'dormido juntos', hemos follado.

—Bien. —Bajó la voz—. Follado. Pero sé que no te atreverás a despedirme.

— ¿Te gustaría apostar?

—No con un hombre que sabe que soy la mejor maldita asistente que jamás ha tenido.

Sonreí, incapaz de elaborar un contra argumento por eso. Antes de poder devolver el disparo, la voz del chofer llegó por el intercomunicador.

—Señorita Swan, ¿todavía va al AMC en Times Square?

—Sí, Archer. Gracias.

Corté el botón del parlante.

— ¿Qué hay en el AMC en Times Square?

—Tengo una cita con un completo y total caballero. —Apartó la mirada de mí, como si estuviera de alguna forma avergonzada—. Estaba arreglada hace semanas. No quería ser ruda y cancelarlo en el último minuto.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No es de tu interés. —Giró para mirarme otra vez—. Y a menos de que quieras ser la tercera rueda, ¿vas a hacer que Archer te lleve de vuelta a tu Jaguar mientras nosotros estamos en la película? Vamos a necesitar la limusina para ir a cenar más tarde, y sin ofender, pero no eres buena compañía para cenar.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —repetí.

—Taylor —respondió—. ¿Te gustaría saber dónde trabaja y cuantos años tiene, también?

—Me gustaría. Dime.

—Es analista para estudios ABC, y tiene veintisiete. ¿Feliz?

—Es demasiado joven para ti —dije—. Y en esa edad no tiene algún rango de verdad en esa compañía. Pues hacerlo mejor que eso.

— ¿Te refieres a ti mismo?

—No, yo soy el mejor —dije—. Pero puedes al menos hacerlo mejor hasta darte cuenta de eso.

Estrechó los ojos hacia mí, pero no dijo nada más.

»Y si este es el chico del email con el tema referido: 'Ha Pasado Una

Semana Y Todavía No Ha Llamado O Escrito Un Mensaje En Absoluto', entonces probablemente ya sabes que tengo razón. Ningún hombre en sus cabales esperaría una semana para llamarte, al menos que sea tu jefe, claro está.

Sus mejillas se volvieron brillantemente rojas y su mandíbula cayó.

—Aquí estamos, señorita London —dijo su chofer, estacionando frente al teatro. Bella desabrochó su cinturón y esperó a que abriera la puerta.

Caminé hacia adelante y sostuve la puerta del teatro para ella, siguiéndola mientras caminaba hacia la esquina de boletos.

—Solo recogeré dos boletos —me dijo—. De verdad no vas a seguirnos al teatro, ¿cierto?

—No, pero esperaré hasta que de verdad él aparezca si no te importa.

—Sí me importa.

—Vaya mierda.

—Bien. —Recogió los boletos del vendedor y la seguí hasta un sillón de los salones privados del teatro. Sacó su teléfono de su cartera y sonrió a la pantalla—. Dice que está en el tráfico, pero estará aquí en veinte minutos. Me aseguraré de contarte todo sobre nuestra noche mañana en el trabajo ya que estás tan preocupado.

—No estoy para nada preocupado, pero gracias por confirmar que irás al trabajo mañana.

— ¿No estás preocupado de que él vaya a compararte?

—Hemos discutido esto. Nadie se compara a mí. —Sonreí—. Y lo sabes. Además, sabes que no tienes deseos de follarlo esta noche porque estoy dispuesto a apostar que todavía estás pensando en follarme a mí.

Esta es o una cita sin sentido la cual estás demasiado temerosa de cancelar, un ardid para ponerme celoso, o ambos.

Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a su teléfono.

Quince minutos pasaron y no levantó la mirada otra vez.

Simplemente refrescaba la pantalla de su teléfono una y otra vez.

Miré mi reloj. La sesión estaba programada para empezar en diez minutos y su cita no se presentaba.

Su teléfono vibró de repente en su regazo y sonrió, tocando la pantalla. Lo sostuvo en alto en su cara, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose por segundos.

Escribió algunas palabras, y luego me miró.

—Dijo que algo se presentó así que... bien. Puedes empezar y hacerme sentir como mierda ahora. Lo he extrañado del trabajo, así que ahora puedes aplicarlo a mi vida personal supongo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sabes, decirme cuán estúpida fui por invitar a un chico que previamente me plantó dos veces, en lugar de permitirle pedirme salir. Y luego puedes decirme cuán estúpida fui por desperdiciar mi tiempo vistiéndome, tratando lo mejor para ponerte celoso…

La corté con un beso, suavemente mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que gimió. Hasta que dejó de hablar y se entregó.

—Vámonos.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17: LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, Nueva York_

Me senté quieta en el asiento de pasajero del Jaguar de Edward mientras conducía, todavía en shock de que hubiera demandado pasar el resto de la noche conmigo. Le había pedido al conductor que nos lleve de regreso al restaurante para recuperar su auto, para asegurarse de que tuviéramos completa privacidad por el resto de la noche.

No estaba segura del por qué, pero cuando me miró en un semáforo, no pude evitar pensar que una parte de esto se sentía correcto.

Que cuando no estaba siendo mi jefe, incluso por un segundo, era más que agradable.

—Será bastante difícil conseguir una reservación a esta hora en la ciudad de Nueva York —dije, rompiendo el silencio finalmente.

—No necesitamos reservación a dónde vamos.

—Tomaré tu palabra en esto, pero para que conste, necesito disculparme de antemano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque como estás asumiendo que me gustará a donde vamos, en vez de ser un caballero y preguntarme —dije—, soy bastante quisquillosa con la comida y alérgica a un montón de cosas.

—Estoy al tanto. —Giró a la derecha en la luz—. No te gusta la comida de mar, solo comes pollo si está preparado de cierta manera, eres intolerante a la lactosa y aun así comes ciertos tipos de queso, y si quisieras, podría analizar una lista entera de tonterías al azar que parecen hacerte mal por alguna razón. —Me miró—. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Negué, anonadada.

—Bien —dijo—. No pregunté porque no tengo que hacerlo, porque contrario a lo que puedas pensar de mí, te presto atención. ¿Me darás la oportunidad de ser amable o pasarás la noche actuando como si estuviéramos en la oficina?

—Te daré una oportunidad…

—Bien. —Puso su mano en mi muslo expuesto—. Porque he estado intentando muy duro no follarte desde que apareciste en la cena esta noche, así que en el segundo que quieras que deje de intentarlo, por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Me ruboricé y me recliné en el asiento, permaneciendo callada el resto del camino mientras conducíamos por las calles bordeadas de nieve.

Treinta minutos después, estacionó en el giró de un rascacielos. El valet se acercó a su auto y caminó a mi lado para abrirme la puerta.

Presionó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, y mientras el portero abría la puerta para nosotros, bajó la mirada hacia mí y susurró:

— ¿De verdad usaste ese vestido para ponerme celoso?

—Depende. ¿Funcionó?

—Mucho. —Me guio por el corto tramo de escalones hacia un elevador de cristal que enfrentaba las brillantes luces de Manhattan.

Hicimos todo el camino hasta el último piso, y al segundo en que las puertas se abrieron, un mesero nos recibió y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos a una habitación privada.

Una chimenea ardía cálidamente en una esquina, y solo había una mesa en el centro que enfrentaba el suelo con los ventanales.

El mesero sonrió y tomó nuestra orden del vino antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Este lugar normalmente es preparado para cenas privadas? — pregunté.

—Para nada. —Me miró—. Pero no creo que a ninguno de los dos le gustaría ser vistos juntos ahora, considerando nuestra relación.

—Sí, no quisiera que la gente piense que dormí con el "Jefe Travieso" o el CEO de los tabloides para conseguir mi trabajo.

—Tampoco yo. —Se veía entretenido—. ¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar en verdad?

— ¿Te refieres a cuándo consigues follarme de nuevo?

—No, voy a follarte esta noche —dijo—. De verdad, ¿cuándo volverás al trabajo?

—Una vez que admitas que me necesitas mucho más de lo que crees, y una vez que te disculpes por ser tan rudo conmigo durante el último año que he trabajado para ti.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

—Bueno, dejando a un lado el increíble sexo, tengo tres semanas más de licencia por enfermedad y unos muy generosos días de vacaciones de los que puedo hacer uso. De hecho…

—Te necesito y lo lamento. —Sus palabras salieron atropelladamente—. Y de verdad necesito que regreses para ayudarme, hasta que "renuncies", claro está…

Sabía que quería que dijera que no renunciaría, que al menos consideraría quedarme, pero una linda cita y sexo caliente de oficina o no, dejaré Cullen Publishing al segundo que recibiera una propuesta de trabajo que valga la pena.

Por suerte, el mesero regresó antes de que pudiera decir algo, y los dos ordenamos lo mismo. Pasta con pollo y queso suizo.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward llevó nuestra conversación de la cena lejos del trabajo y el sexo. Por horas hablamos de todo lo que teníamos en común, lo cual, por alguna razón, era mucho más de lo que pensé.

Y aunque se estaba comportando como un completo caballero, cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban, era seguro que estaba a segundos de sugerir que lo dejaría follarme de una vez.

A las tres de la mañana, el mesero nos dijo que no podía mantener el lugar abierto un segundo más, así que Edward me ayudó con mi abrigo y nos aventuramos a la ciudad. Me sostuvo contra su costado mientras la nieve caía sobre nosotros, y caminamos todo el camino hasta la pista de patinaje en Rockefeller Plaza.

Agarré el barandal y por varios minutos observamos a las parejas y familias intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre el hielo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? —Miré a Edward.

—Sí.

— ¿Alguna de esas historias en los tabloides el año pasado fue verdad?

—Algunas de ellas.

—Oh. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿De verdad?

— ¿Qué me estás preguntando realmente, Bella?

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no has estado involucrado en una por un tiempo?

—Sí… Porque no he hecho nada de lo que solía hacer por un largo tiempo. —Arrastró su dedo contra mis labios—. Le prometí a mi asesor que reduciría mis "actividades" por el bien de la empresa volviéndose pública en el futuro. —Hizo una pausa—. También resulta que accidentalmente contraté a una cautivadora y sexy distracción trabajando en el piso de abajo.

—En otras palabras, dormiste con tus fanáticas habituales en privado.

—Lo intenté —admitió—, pero honestamente estaba demasiado atraído por alguien más para desperdiciar mi tiempo en otras personas.

—No te creo. —Me ruboricé—. No hay manera en que no hayas dormido con nadie desde que comencé a trabajar para ti.

—Deberías, y no lo he hecho. —Corrió sus dedos por su cabello—.

No tengo razón para mentirte. Incluso intenté deshacerme de ti cuando apenas comenzaste dado que eras una distracción, pero claramente eso no funcionó.

— ¿Eras malo conmigo a propósito al principio para hacer que renuncie?

Sonrió, confirmándolo en silencio.

—Eso es tan… —No podía creer que pudiera verse tan sincero mientras decía eso—. Es tan jodido.

—Lo fue.

—No, lo es. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Aún actúas como si estuvieras intentando que renuncie.

—Firma la extensión y seré mucho más amable.

— ¿Qué tal si primero me tratas mejor y consideraré pensar en ello?

— ¿Qué tal ambas? —Gentilmente me empujó contra el barandal—. En verdad no he sido "malo" contigo en los últimos seis meses.

¿Demandante? Sí. ¿Ligeramente irrazonable con la planificación y molesto contigo por negarte a firmar mi contrato? Tal vez.

—Definitivamente.

—Está bien —dijo—. Pero no he sido "malo" contigo.

— ¿Sólo has hecho lo mejor para mantenerme fuera de tu vista y lejos de ti, porque estabas pensando en tenerme tanto como estaba pensando en tenerte?

—Exacto. —Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro—. Solo estaba protegiéndome. Solté una carcajada, sintiendo sus labios en los míos a los segundos, sintiendo sus brazos rodear mi cintura y acercarme.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a casa y follarte ahora? —Susurró contra mi boca—. ¿O necesitamos hacer algo más para que veas que en verdad me gustas?

—Podemos… —Me sonrojé ante sus últimas cuatro palabras—.Podemos hacer lo primero que dijiste.

Edward abrió la puerta de su generoso penthouse, llevándome dentro de su habitación con vista a la ciudad. Al segundo en que cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, sus labios estaban en los míos y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—No puedo quedarme contigo esta noche —susurré—. Tengo que irme en una hora.

— ¿Una hora? —Bajó la cremallera al costado de mi vestido—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que terminaré contigo en una hora?

—Nada, pero mi jefe está bastante obsesionado con que esté a tiempo en mi trabajo, y ya son las cinco de la mañana. Si estoy más de un minuto tarde, me enviará un email y actuará como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Se rio fuerte y arrancó mis bragas.

—Creo que estará más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción en este caso. Moví mis manos a su pantalón, tirando de su cremallera.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. Puede ser bastante idiota a veces.

— ¿En serio? —Sus pantalones golpearon el suelo y me besó más duro, atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Bajó mi vestido por mis hombros, y luego me empujó a la cama.

—Muy en serio. —Sonreí mientras trepaba a la cama junto a mí, mientras metía uno de mis pezones a su boca—. Estaría muy sorprendida si llegara tarde al trabajo hoy.

—Lo hará. —Agarró mis manos y me giró encima de él. Se puso un condón y lentamente me posicionó sobre su endurecida polla, ordenándome en silencio que bajara sobre esta.

Me tomé mi tiempo, llenándome con él poco a poco, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, entrelacé mis manos con las suyas y me mecí contra él.

—Mierda… —suspiró mientras intentaba acelerar mi ritmo, mientras él agarraba mis caderas y me obligaba a desacelerar.

Liberando su mano derecha de la mía, acercó mi cabeza y cubrió mi boca con la de él, besándome hasta que estuve casi sin aliento.

Presionó sus dedos más profundos en mi piel, controlando el movimiento de mis caderas. Susurró mi nombre contra mis labios, y mis músculos se tensaron mientras sentía su polla palpitar dentro de mí.

—Mierda, Bella… —Me sostuvo firmemente mientras se corría, y sentí ondas familiares de placer atravesarme al mismo tiempo. Jadeando sin control, mi cuerpo entero se aflojó y colapsó contra su pecho.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando que me dejara recuperar el aliento, pero rápidamente me alejó y me volteó sobre mi estómago.

Confundida, pero demasiado cansada para preguntar qué estaba haciendo, mantuve mis ojos cerrados y gruñí. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su boca contra mi espalda, dejando besos ligeros en un suave camino por mi columna. Hasta mis nalgas.

Ambas.

—Ahí —dijo, golpeando mi trasero y volteándome—. Ahora puedes decir oficialmente que he besado tu trasero. Soltamos una incontrolable carcajada, y acomodó una almohada bajo mi cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Agua… Y un gran recorrido por tu apartamento más tarde.

—Bien. Definitivamente podemos hacer eso. —Besó mi frente y se fue.

Me quejé mientras intentaba estirar mis piernas y me las arreglé para girar sobre mi costado. Miré alrededor de la habitación por mi bolso, ubicando mi teléfono destellando la luz azul de un nuevo mail desde el bolsillo. Pensando que era Alice con una emergencia, aparté las sábanas y salí de la cama.

 **Asunto: Lo que necesito hoy.**

Tú en mi oficina para una reunión a las diez.

Edward Cullwn

CEO, Cullen Publishing

¡Qué demonios!

Me volteé de inmediato, encontrándome de frente con Edward.

— ¿En verdad esperas que sea capaz de llegar al trabajo y tenga reunión contigo a las diez hoy?

—Sí. —Me empujó hacia la cama—. Tengo algunas fantasías propias que me gustaría que cumplamos en mi oficina…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 18: LOS EMAILS

BELLA

 **Asunto: Reporte de Sin comportamiento De Pendejo #15**

(Acostúmbrate A Esta Nueva Cuenta De Gmail)

Me trajo flores hoy. Lilas blancas y frescas de mi florista favorita.

(Una florista de la que no recuerdo alguna vez haberle dicho...)

Pero entonces me pidió que firmara esa renovación otra vez.

¿Tal vez no es tan de malo después de todo? ¿O esto es el sexo hablando?

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Reporte de Sin comportamiento De Pendejo #15**

(Acostúmbrate A Esta Nueva Cuenta De Gmail)

Es. Solo. El. Sexo. Hablando.

¡Por favor!

(Pero admitiré que el que te envíe flores y buscar tu café cada mañana es un lindo y necesario cambio... Todavía es el sexo hablando sin embargo. :) )

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

 **Asunto: Apple Acaba de Rechazarme...**

Apple acaba de llamarme y dijo que no podrán ofrecerme un empleo basado en las "amplias conversaciones con mi referencia." ¿Crees que Jasper dijo algo negativo sobre mí? :(

PD: Google acaba de llamarme y dijo la misma cosa...

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Apple Acaba de Rechazarme...**

Lo lamento tanto, Bella. Estoy segura que solo significa que vas a llegar a trabajar en una de las otras compañías y será mucho mejor adecuado para ti.

Dudo extremadamente que Jasper dijera algo negativo sobre ti, no obstante. Te ha querido desde tu primera entrevista y prácticamente piensa que eres la razón de que el señor Cullen se haya vuelto un ejecutivo mejor. ¿Por qué no le preguntas lo que dijo?

Tú mejor amiga,

Alice

PD: Bueno, ¡ya no usaremos más Google! ¡Lo cambiaré a Bing en este mismo momento!

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Apple Acaba de Rechazarme...**

Llamé a Jasper en mi descanso para almorzar. Dijo que no tuvo nada más que elogios para mí cuando Apple y Google llamaron. Luego dijo que Edward fue la última persona con quien hablaron todas las compañías.

No puedo creer que tratara de sabotearme a mis espaldas...

Especialmente ahora que estamos durmiendo juntos. :(

Tú mejor amiga,

Bella


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 19: LA ASISTENTE

BELLA

 _Manhattan, Nueva York_

Moví las caderas contra el rostro de Edward una mañana, gimiendo mientras él deslizaba su lengua contra mi clítoris una y otra vez. Sus manos estaban agarrando mis muslos, sujetándome mientras yo empezaba a temblar.

—Oh Dioooooos, oh Dioooos... —grité, sujetándome a la pared detrás de él mientras me venía en sus labios.

Cerrando los ojos, sentí mis piernas aflojarse, lo sentí moviéndome a su regazo. Cuando finalmente dejé de temblar, me levantó y me cargó hacia el sofá de su oficina. Lo sentí limpiando entre mis piernas con una tela calentita, y luego se fue a su baño privado.

Regresó unos segundos después y se sentó mi lado, corriendo los dedos por mi cabello.

—Espero que disfrutaras eso —dije suavemente, apartando su mano—. Estoy bastante segura que es la última vez que te permitiré follarme.

— ¿Discúlpame?

— ¿Estabas saboteando mi carrera a mis espaldas esperando que eventualmente firmase tu contrato de largo plazo? ¿Honestamente pensabas que de alguna forma podrías usar el hecho de tener sexo, o el hecho de gustarme para frenarme de ir a otra compañía? Levantó su ceja, teniendo la audacia de verse confundido.

—Apple me llamó ayer y dijeron que siguieron con otro candidato porque mi jefe, es decir tú, no fue capaz de darme una recomendación estelar suficiente para su compañía. —Me levanté, previniendo que me jalara hacia él—. Google dijo la misma cosa. Y justo esta mañana, recibí dos llamadas de voz de Amazon y de Microsoft, tres de otras compañías, y estoy segura que cuando vaya abajo para escucharlos, me dirán la misma cosa.

—Bella...

—No. —Negué—. Lamento si alguna vez pensé que había siquiera una ligera oportunidad de que los dos pudiéramos resolver esto cuando me fuera de tu compañía, y lamento si alguna vez pensé que eras algo más que un cabrón pomposo y egoísta, porque claramente todavía lo eres.

— ¿Sexy como el infierno o no?

—Sí. Sexy como el infierno o… —Me detuve—. Ese no es el punto de lo que estoy tratando de decir. Puse mi aviso con Recursos Humanos antes de venir aquí, así que altamente sugiero que lo aceptes, y altamente te sugiero que me des un infierno de paquete de 'despedida' porque no me verás otra vez.

— ¿Ya has terminado de hablar?

—Sí. —Aceché hacia la puerta, pero él me atrapó por detrás y me giró.

—Nunca te sabotearía, Bella. —Limpió una de mis lágrimas perdidas con las puntas de sus dedos—. Por supuesto, profundamente quise que te quedaras, pero no tenía nada sino cosas agradables para decir sobre ti. Hasta dije que serían estúpidos si no te contrataban, pero…

— ¿Pero? —Lo miré—. ¿Pero qué?

—Pero si pensaban que los salarios bajos que estaban ofreciendo eran bastante buenos para ti, necesitaban incrementarlos exponencialmente o avanzar con alguien más. Pensé que merecías más.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—No —dijo, mirándome a los ojos—. Además, necesitaba personalmente hacer entrevistas a cada uno de los CEOs por mí mismo. Necesitaba asegurarme que cada uno era bien calificado para ti, y que quien sea con quien trabajaras después ya estuviera casado. Abrí la boca para preguntarle si iba en serio, pero me iluminó.

—Sí —dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Sí, 'de verdad' necesitaba hacer eso.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los CEOs casados, Edward? ¿Y si no tengo interés en verte después de que renuncie?

—Lo tienes, así que ni siquiera vamos a entretenernos en esa línea de conversación. —Rodó los ojos—. Si el CEO ya está casado, no tendré que preocuparme por 'esto' pasándote en tu siguiente lugar de trabajo, y yo puedo estar en cierto modo menos celoso.

—Qué egoísta de ti. —No podía creerle, pero por alguna razón no pude evitar la sonrisa que estaba formándose en mi cara.

—Estoy bastante seguro que cuando escuches a los mensajes de voz de Amazon, Microsoft, de las otras compañías, estarán ofreciéndote un infierno de trato. —Ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos—. Al menos, eso es lo que todos me dijeron ayer.

—Todavía no hay excusa de que interfieras con mi búsqueda de trabajo y que insistieras en que tú serás mi referencia sobre Jasper.

—Estoy seguro que sí. —Me besó—. Y ahora que no hay oportunidad en el infierno de que firmes mi contrato de extensión a largo plazo, y que con suerte te has dado cuenta que no estoy saboteándote, ¿qué te parece salir conmigo a largo plazo en su lugar?

—Tendré que pensar en eso. —Le devolví el beso—. Depende de lo que estés ofreciendo...


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 20: LOS EMAILS

 **(BUENO, EL "FINAL")**

BELLA

 _Un año después..._

 **Asunto: Mi jefa**

¿Te he contado que amo a mi jefa hoy?

Cien por ciento brillante y muy amable con todo el mundo, no me hace ir a recoger su ropa limpia, hacerle café, y no me hace hacer nada que mis anteriores jefes (sí, en plural) solían hacer. Tengo dos reuniones hoy y puedo decir que estoy esperando por ellas, porque las dos envuelven cosas que disfruto.

Estoy segura que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

Tu novia,

Bella

 **Asunto: Re: Mi jefa**

No, no me has dicho que amas a tu jefa hoy, pero viendo que técnicamente eres tu propia jefa, espero que siempre sea el caso.

Tu jefe en Microsoft era peor de lo que yo nunca fui. (De hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti porque dejaras de trabajar para ese lugar después de tres meses.)

Si una de las reuniones a las que te refieres es la que es en mi oficina donde estaremos follando, está bien saber que lo disfrutas. No estoy seguro si me acostumbraré alguna vez a esto.

(¿Cuándo piensas cambiar tu firma de correo?)

Edward Cullen,

CEO, Cullen Publishing

 **Asunto: Re: Re: Jefa**

Ahora.

Te veo en cinco minutos.

Bella Swan,

CEO, Swan Publishing

 **FIN**


	22. AGRADECIMIENTO

HOLA A TODAS MIS LECTORAS LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR SEGUIR LA ADAPTACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MAS QUE TODO HAYAN TENIDO LA PACIENCIA CON LA ACTUALIZACION, PUES ME OCUPE MUCHO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO AHORA ME DI LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABAR CON LA ADAPTACION.

PONGO ESTE POST PARA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW:

GENE

PERA L.T

GUEST

KIKO02

FEER

BLANKITAPIA

TULGARITA

CHARLOTTE

ANDRE22-TWI

LOLA

KEY

GRACIAS A ESTAS PERSONITAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y MAS QUE TODO GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE LE DIERON ME GUSTA A MI ADAPTACION. ESPERO REGRESAR PRONTO CON OTRA ACTUALIZACION O QUIEN SABE UNA HISTORIA DE MI AUTORIA.

LAS QUIERO, LES DESEO LO MEJOR

BYE

QUIIN94


End file.
